


Lewd Boys Doing Lewd Things

by creepiekyttie



Series: My Purr-ison Now [1]
Category: Mandrake Boys (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Cat Puns, Choking, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Food, Hand Feeding, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Prison Sex, Promises, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, mentions of blackat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepiekyttie/pseuds/creepiekyttie
Summary: Poi is forced into a sectioned off area of the purr-ison to weather out the worst of his heat alone and bored. A rude guard dog in a bad mood enters, breaking the mind numbing silence and changing both of their lives forever.





	1. Rapacious

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, sorry for deleting everything I wrote for this fandom but at least its given me the chance to edit out mistakes. Since I didn't start out writing this au from the beginning, it felt like people didn't and couldn't understand why things were happening, which is absolutely fair. So I'll be reposting things in order now that I have the beginning written. I'd like to thank my former rp partner for allowing me to edit what we rp'd.

Poi anxiously waited for his heat to fully start. The guard doggies smelled it on him before he could recognize the familiar warmth between his legs and ache in his gut.

He was led down dizzying hallways with a firm grip on his up-purr arm, pushed into a room far, far away from the rest of the general populace of the purr-ison into a big room. The door was shut and locked in his face when he asked where he was nyao. Taking in a deep breath, Poi turned around to explore the mew area he was going to be kept for as long as his heat lasted. It had the same dull, dark gray walls as the rest of the place, though it was considerably brighter with a few white ceiling lights. There was the main room, filled with furniture and several uniformly darker gray doors lined two of the walls on the other side of the room. The doors were different than the cells doors that the rest of the purr-ison had, they looked like real doors, not just bars, only with large peepholes where Poi assumed doggies could look in. Maybe even watch some kitties in heat if they were gross enough. Poi checked each room, hoping to find a friendly face but there was no one. He was the only one here.

Then what could he do while he waited the week out?

A few varying seating areas were scattered about. There was a long dining table with a bench on either side in the middle of the room. He crawled on top of the table and laid down. Being splayed out on it just made him feel like food that no one wanted to taste so he sat up. Besides, it was hard metal and dug into his hip like concrete did. A small couch with matching blue chairs off to one corner caught his attention. He rested his back on the cushions, watching the still room upside down. A weird spring dug into his back but it was comfier than a table. Barely.

This space seemed like the coziest place in the whole purr-ison. Still, Poi grew bored in the quiet. He hadn't been in the purr-ison for long before his heat started and he was closed off from anyone who might have wanted to fuck him. 

Sure, nyao he was maybe safe from the more aggressive cats but no one, not even the blondie guard doggie that brought him here, wanted to touch him. Called Poi gross when the way he leered was grosser... The room was purr-obably up to code but all the silence and solitary confinement sure wasn't!

Poi sat up to explore the rest of the furniture. Off to the side there was a desk that was more interesting than anything else in the room; it had drawers! He checked them by nearly ripping the drawers from their hinges only to find nothing but worn down pencils and used pa-purr. He couldn’t even manage his own drawing with how covered the pa-purr was in crude drawings of dicks.

Tossing the pa-purr and pencils back where they were, Poi sobbed without tears. This must be Kitty Hell. He sat heavily in bolted down desk chair and rested his head on the desk.

The sound of the entrance door opening purr-ked Poi’s ears. He turned to the door to see a guard doggie, one very different from the meanie blonde doggie, one with purr-tty purple eyes, enter. Was he saved?

"Stand up, purr-isoner,” the guard doggie demanded as he slammed the door shut in a way that made Poi wince slightly. The lock turned with a decisive click and the doggie scanned the empty room.

Poi tried to stand but in his haste he tripped over his own feet and almost fell on his face. His hands quickly reached out to slap the floor and pushed him back upright. Once he righted himself, he nervously took a few steps towards the doggie and fixed his hair. It was a bit scary to be alone with a doggie he didn't know during his heat. But this could be good too! They just had to get to know each other a little and then it’d be all okay.

The guard doggie stood a good foot taller than Poi, dressed in the usual purple-ish-blue guard doggie uniform, though his hat was missing and his tie was slightly askew. His brown messy hair came just barely down to his sharp masculine jaw and his keen purple eyes seemed to hold all the stars Poi never managed to see in real life due to the light populution. Was populution the right word? Well, in any case, he hoped that a doggie with such purr-tty eyes would be nice.

How did strangers even start this kind of thing? Poi was usually cautious around anyone and he tended to hide in the safety of boxes in hidden alleys while his heat left him defenseless, so he was mostly clueless about sex. but he was growing used to being around so many people nyao that they were maybe kinda nice. 

Since coming here, though, Poi had been introduced to a lot of people. He was growing used to being around so many people and nyao they were maybe kinda nice. There were too many, if he were honest, and hadn’t retained a single name. Maybe that’s how they should start this paw-sible fling? "M-My name's Poi. What's yours?" 

Poi sniffed the air. The doggie almost smelt as good as that one purr-isoner with the large scars on his face who told fun stories. The scarred kitty was the first one he met and his name had been the first one to go. 

The doggie raised an eyebrow at Poi. “Did I say you could ask that?”

Poi’s ears wilted at his rudeness. Was he going to be like every other meanie purr-son that Poi had ever met? He took a step closer to Poi, sniffing the air too. Poi flushed but he couldn’t be too upset. He had just been sniffing doggie scent himself and he could only guess he smelled just as good as the doggie did to him.

“My name is Kado, but you’ll address me as ‘Sir,’” The doggie–Kado–said after a moment. Poi could barely believe his ears at the introduction. A name was such a good start! Poi made sure to commit to memory; he’d lost an important scarred kitty’s name but if this was going to go down like how he thought–hoped–it was, then he had to remember. “Now let me see your neck.”

Before Poi could even purr-ocess what he said, Kado pushed Poi’s chin to the side and brought his nose down to his bared neck. His breath was hot on his skin as he studied Poi’s scent. The air around Kado, other than smelling really good, felt dangerous. Poi wanted to call it quits. Paw-sibly find someone else to weather the worst of his heat but... He mew it was likely he wasn't going to get a better chance.

“Tell me, kitten, do you know why we keep the purr-isoners in separate rooms during their heat?” Kado asked, his teeth baring. 

“S-So they don’t bother the others? Or something…” Poi trailed off, distracted by the expression Kado wore out of the corner of his eye. His eyebrows were knitted together like the angry faces Poi was really familiar with, and his voice had a sharpness that reminded him of climbing over metal fences so fast his hands got cut by the wires at the top when escaping from those angry faces. “Are you okay? You seem like something bad happened.”

Surprisingly, Kado laughed. “You might think it’s to protect you from the other purr-isoners but it’s really to protect you from the guards.” 

Kado pulled back to look Poi in the eye. They sparkled at Poi, so purple and dark… They drew him in and he leaned a bit closer, lips parted to better catch Kado’s scent. 

Distantly, Poi mumbled, “E-Eh?”

An eye roll and a sigh greeted Poi’s confusion. “When a dog smells a cat in heat, their body instinctively reacts. Whatever they're doing, they stop, and they–" Kado wrapped an arm around Poi's waist and forced their bodies together. "And they want to mark them." Kado snarled in his face, "I've had a horrible day, thanks to you purr-isoners."

The magical spell Kado had on him broke. Poi gasped and his ears flattened to the side of his head. He should have ran when he had the chance but he walked right into the tasty smelling wolf’s den. Kado was terrifying. Strength wasn’t Poi’s talent but he tried to push Kado off him anyways.

“But none of the other guards wanted me. And I haven’t done anything wrong neither!” Poi started to shake as he struggled. No amount of yum-yum smells and warmth in his gut was worth feeling terrified. “C-Can we talk first? Maybe I could help or… I–you’re scaring me, sir.”

Poi just barely remembered to call him ‘sir’ not ‘Kado’ to his face. He didn’t want to rile him up any more than he already was.

"...You're scared?" Kado reached up and pet the ears that sat flat on Poi's head, before grabbing onto one, tugging on the fur. Poi winced but made no move to make him stop or complain. "Good. Learn some respect."

Kado stepped forward strongly, forcing Poi to stumble and cling to him as he was pushed back into the table in the middle of the room. Poi squirmed as warm hands left lingering heat down his body. He fought the touches as they landed on his thighs but he jolted when one hand moved to palm his cock through his shorts. 

Poi’s hips jerked into the touch and he gasped sharply. Embarrassment from the reaction from such a forward touch made his face flush. He was warmed to the core and where he was once pushing Kado away, he was nyao tightly clinging on Kado’s clothes to keep from falling purr-one on the table that dug into his ass.

“H-Heck, at least ask first…” Poi muttered. This could be good for both of them, right? It didn't have to be _grr grr_ and fear. Poi wouldn't have to be alone and Kado could Paw-sibly let off some steam. He wondered what could have made him so angry. Pushy doggies… Poi couldn’t meet his eyes and looked away to one of the ajar purr-ivacy doors. That gave Poi an idea. "Wouldn't... Wouldn't it be better in one of the rooms?"

Kado tilted his head slightly at the suggestion, his tawny ears flopping from how fast he moved, bringing Poi’s attention back to him. Gosh, the head tilt was adorable even if his stern frown wasn’t.

"You don't want it now, right here?" Kado grabbed Poi's legs, gripping uncomfortably tight as he lifted him easily into the air. 

Poi was stalling for time to calm an angry doggie. Cold fear for what might happen to him if the bad mood purr-sisted mixed with the fever deep in Poi’s core. He wrapped his legs around Kado’s waist, not like he was given much of a choice, but he had to admit he liked the way their bodies slotted together. And Kado was really warm in the drafty room.

Kado’s hands moved to his ass, sneaking underneath his shorts and squeezing in a way that made their hips jostle together. Poi smothered a moan into Kado’s broad, strong shoulder. It was dangerous. Not the feeling he got from Kado this time but how badly he wanted love bite him. He had to be careful...

"So you want to be comfortable on a bed..." Kado mew-sed as he started walking to one of the rooms. "You're spoiled, you know that? Normally, I wouldn't do this." Kado kicked open the door, making Poi jump. The urge to bite disappeared quickly with the sickly reminder that he was much weaker. "But you better pay up when we get there. It's not often I grant purr-isoner scum the right to ask for things."

As much as Poi disliked the degrading comments, he found himself mostly unbothered. In the short time he’d been living in purr-ison, he mew most doggies loved to flaunt their big meanie superiority so he wasn’t going to take it purr-sonally. He licked up Kado’s neck, still wanting to get a taste even if he couldn’t bite. His skin was salty and mouth watering. Poi lined his jaw with the tip of his tongue and finished with a hesitant but hungry kiss on Kado’s lips.

Poi couldn’t help his small giggle as a thought occurred to him. He whis-purred against Kado’s mouth, “You seem more spoiled than I do, pushy puppy~”

Kado let go of Poi and he fell backwards. His tummy leapt into his throat but thankfully he landed not on the hard floor but on something much softer. He bounced and something creaked loudly but he had no time to wonder what it was as Kado crawled on top of him.

“Spoiled? I’m spoiled?” Kado growled and pinned Poi’s wrists beside his head with a derisive sneer. "I deal with things you couldn't dream of on a daily basis, and I'm spoiled for taking what I should be given?"

Poi realized too late that Kado took his little tease as an insult. He flinched as Kado surged downward and blooming pain in his shoulder made him cry out. Little black spots mottled Poi’s vision as teeth sunk into his skin. Kado kissed and bit across his collarbone in a way that was sure to leave nya-sty bruises. 

Poi tried to form a purr-otest past his breathlessness. “That’s not–”

“All of you are the same, so entitled…” Kado said as he leaned back to glare at Poi. He licked a bit of blood off his lips as he reached down to palm Poi’s cock again. “You’re lucky you’re cute, or I would have ruined you by now.”

The way his body responded to the aggression… It shocked Poi. He touched the spots of pain on his neck with his fingertips as he blinked up at Kado. Between the pleasure from his teasing hand and the pain on Poi’s neck, his head grew foggy. Anger was his only anchor to keep him from floating into the sky.

“E-Entitled!? It’s my body!” Poi pulled away sharply and managed to get his other wrist free of the tight grip. Kado gave out a warning growl but Poi was undeterred. His hands instinctively dropped to the hem of his striped purr-ison shirt and started to pull it off. It made him feel too warm. “I don’t have to give you anything. Even if you’re in very much need of cheering up!”

Poi’s face grew hotter as he tossed the shirt aside. Why had he done that? All this bare skin in front of bad tem-purred almost-stranger made him feel… so many things at once. He pouted, confused by all the warring emotions in his chest but he hung onto the most familiar: anger.

“I don’t know what happened but there’s no need to be so pushy. I’d give if you ask nicely!” Poi huffed indignantly but he tightened his fists into the scratchy blanket to keep them from shaking.

“Heh…” Kado smirked and gave a quick shake of his head. “You lost the right to say that when you came here,” he said as he appraised Poi’s body. One of his hands snuck away from his waist to tweak one of his pink nipples. “Look at you, you barely know me and I’m here with you in bed.” 

Poi pouted harder, not wanting to give Kado the satisfaction of being right, but he had no argument. Kado took Poi’s other nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and soothing the sting with a ruff lick. Poi whim-purred despite himself with his heart racing loudly in his ears.

“You’re willingly fucking a stranger. Even when they’re in heat, I’ve never fucked such a slutty kitten.” Kado spoke with such intensity that the ache in Poi’s gut started to flare and become overwhelming. Backing up, Kado dug his nya-ils into the inside of both of Poi's thighs and forced them apart. His words were judging but he looked down at Poi like a starved stray. "You really don't care if a complete stranger came to use you?"

Poi covered his face with both of his hands. He hadn’t tried to stop Kado’s mean touches once. Kado was too attractive, pushy enough that he didn’t want to fight back. Poi doubted he would have let just anyone fuck him... Well, Paw-sibly if they had bribed him with something sweet. No, he couldn't think that way!

"I-It's not like that!" Poi’s voice broke as he took a peek from behind his fingers. If the heat pooling below his tail was anything to go by, then Kado’s words were really true. He spread his legs wider for Kado and the knowing look that he was given made him feel more defensive. "I just–you, uhm, I've never... There's a reason I asked your name!"

Kado hummed in agreement but sounded unconvinced. How could Poi explain? What could he do to explain the situation he was in without completely embarrassing himself? 

"I'm... I'm not..." The denial died on his tongue. Dummy Poi. He truly was acting slutty. He needed it and the only reason he was fighting it was because... "It’s my first time! I need you and you're my first!"

Admitting it burned his face and his gut. He wanted hide forever. He’d never had sex before and he had avoided everyone during his heats in the past. He should have tensed for Kado's reaction, braced himself for anything, but he let his fingers twist into the blanket next to his head instead of covering himself. He couldn’t hide from his inexperience and he definitely couldn’t hide from the need for Kado’s body.

Kado was quiet for far too long, making Poi regret leaving himself so open.

"... Do you expect me to not be ruff, then?" Kado finally said and rolled their hips together. Poi would have moaned if not for the questions he was dying to have answered getting stuck in his throat. "A cat in heat can't break. Their bodies only want one thing, and they'll do anything to get that. Doesn't matter if you're a virgin."

Break? That word left Poi dizzy. Despite his hesitations, a strong desire hit him like that brick one angry store owner threw at his back, knocking him flat on his face. He felt too hot and too cold all at once and the room started to spin a little. He wiped some sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. The whole world seemed hazy and all he could focus on was Kado’s cock rubbing against his own, hot as heck through all the layers of their clothing.

"I can... I think I can take it," Poi mumbled as he met Kado’s rolling hips. The paw-sibility of breaking didn't matter, the boundary between strangers didn't matter, his embarrassment at being a slutty virgin didn't matter. Kado chuckled disdainfully making a defensive spring coil in Poi’s gut. "Really, I-I can! I think..."

If only Kado’s amazing body was naked. Poi reached up to loosen Kado's tie and tugged it off with some difficulty. He let it fall next to his head and purr-omptly forgot about it. He began unbuttoning the doggie's shirt. At first, he was okay getting the small buttons through the smaller holes but his fingertips were growing numb and he couldn't get the rest. 

Frustrated, Poi ripped the shirt open, not caring if he popped any buttons. Something small hit his cheek but he didn’t pay it any mind once he got a good look at Kado’s strong chest. A giggle bubbled out of his mouth as he went to explore.

Kado snatched one of Poi’s wrists, his nya-ils digging into the sensitive skin. Poi gasped and cowed under the fierce glare that made a chill run down his spine to the tip of his tail. 

"How am I supposed to explain to my coworkers that I lost a button because some slutty kitten couldn't wait to take my clothes off? I could never tell them there's a virgin kitten in heat, do you know what would happen to you?" Kado growled. Poi’s tummy flipped at the implication of his words, at how scary he sounded.

Poi whis-purred out an apology but Kado ignored with a scathing scoff. He leaned in to suck on a large chunk of skin on Poi's breast, leaving a bright red and bruising mark next to his nipple. He looked up at Poi to make eye contact as he bit down on his purr-t nipple, lapping at it with his tongue. Poi squeaked in pain. This meanie doggie loved to bite and it surprised Poi how much it made him twitch in his shorts.

"No one will know about you from now on other than me. Don't think about trying to get close to any of the other guards."

"Are… Are you going to purr-tect me from the big bad doggies?" Poi asked hesitantly. Kado only blinked back at him. The thought pleased Poi down to his core more than he'd like to admit. He took in a deep shuddering breath to clear his head but the thick and heady scent of Kado purr-vented that.

Poi sat up on his elbows to level a weak glare that he was sure wasn’t intimidating in the slightest. Why did Kado take so darn long? It was obvious he wanted Poi. Just take off your clothes already, doggie! "If I purr-omise to let you purr-tect me and never to look at another guard, will you hurry up??"

Kado, finally, touched Poi through his shorts again. He was certain he had soaked through the fabric. Poi was about to sigh in relief when Kado pulled away again to lick the wetness off his fingers. Poi gaped, unable to be mad that it was just a tease. Kado was too hecking sexy, tasting Poi like that… He nodded to himself and rubbed his fingers together.

Kado tugged at the hem of Poi’s shorts and Poi lifted his hips so they could be taken off. Kado left it to dangle on one of Poi’s ankles and kissed the other before sinking his teeth in. Poi winced from the pain in the strangely sensitive spot. Was there no place Kado would leave unmarked?

"I'll protect you, as long as you don't give yourself to anyone else. If you do," Kado said as he moved on to bite the inside of his thigh. His breath ghosted over Poi’s skin, making goosebumps bloom all over his body. "I can't be responsible for what happens."

Purr-tection… A swirl of uncertain relief swam from his gut up to curl around his heart. Poi never heard those words from anyone before. He spread his legs wider as Kado continued trailing his lips down his thigh until his cheek brushed past Poi’s cock. It throbbed at the ghost of a touch and he whined. This was torture!

"Hah–Don't tease me like that! I-It’s not fair!" Poi hooked his hand beneath his knee and pulled his leg easily to his chest. With his other hand he spread his ass. His fingers slid over his skin easily from all the moisture he was creating. He dug his claws into himself. "I won't think of anyone else! I purr-omise!"

"You ‘purr-omise?’" Kado asked and Poi would have considered his tone mocking were he not distracted by Kado’s mew-tiful face between his legs. Kado kissed down all of Poi's length, but cruelly stopped before he reached his hole. Poi gave a small keen at the ache throbbing to his heartbeat. 

Kado chuckled but placed a finger against his entrance, purr-essing until he breached inside. He swirled his finger, exploring the place Poi had never been touched before. The feeling was strange, intimate and violating, but his body greedily sucked it dee-purr with little interference from Kado. Poi’s hand slipped on his own wetness, scratching himself as he tried to keep his ass spread. Just that one finger was not enough. It felt great but he needed _more._

Kado licked his lips and said, "Prove it to me, then."

“Please! Please just touch me. I dunno how to purr-ove it, Kado!” Poi sobbed out his plea, squirming in hopes of getting the finger dee-purr inside. He let his head fall back to cry out with his whole heart. “I need more, please, please, please! Taste me, fuck me, please just do something. Doggie, ple-e-ease!”

Poi would baby-cry if Kado wanted to play-tease longer like a meanie. 

Kado forced Poi to let go of his leg, intertwining their fingers in an unexpectedly sweet gesture. Poi’s heart fluttered. "More? Well, since you asked nicely," Kado murmured and wrapped his lips around Poi’s cock, easily taking all of it in his mouth. 

Poi melted into the slick heat. Kado pushed another finger inside, stretching him in a way that sent shocks down his tail. Kado bobbed his head a few times before pulling off with a hard suck. He kept Poi’s tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it in a slow, monotonous movement. All of Poi's muscles sang from pleasure. Kado's mouth was devastatingly skilled. 

All too soon, Poi felt the build up of an expectant flood of pleasure in his body. He’d only ever felt it on his own, when he felt safe enough in his secluded box to try to do what his body needed. But never on this level.

"Pwease don't styop, I–ah... Kado, I'm so cwose!" Another finger snuck inside Poi. How many fingers were thrusting into him? He couldn't tell but he mew it wasn't all he could take. Just the thought of how much bigger Kado's cock was… Poi’s fingertips grew static-y as he squeezed the hand holding his.

Kado messily slurped the tip of Poi’s dick, running his tongue along a particularly sensitive vein. Poi moaned his name loudly into open air, pulling at his own hair for want of something to do. Kado popped off Poi’s dick with a wet sound and cooed, "Nh, how cute."

Poi could feel it, the moment all the build up was leading to, what he wanted most in the whole world-almost within his reach. 

"Cum." Kado's simple statement came out like an order as he massaged a mind numbing spot inside of Poi. 

It was like the word released all the pent up energy, radiating from Poi’s core outward. He shuddered bodily as his back arched, toes curled, and nya-ils dug into Kado’s hand. A hot, wet splatter of cum shot up on his chest. “Ah- _ah_ , fff-heck!”

Poi’s ears flattened as Kado massaged every last dreg of pleasure from his body. Kado’s fingers cruelly curled inside as they found mew spots that took Poi’s breath away. There was no relaxing a moment, there was no reprieve for him. No chance for him to settle into his afterglow that he deserved nyao that he had help to deal with his heat.

Poi whined, "It's mew much, it’s mew much!" But his body kept rolling for more. He tried to yank his hand away from Kado’s, to forcibly stop the assault, but his hands were stuck in claws. 

Even with a partner, Poi’s cock rested swollen and aching on his tummy. Much the same happened when he touched himself in those rare moments where he felt safe enough to do something so vulnerable. The fact he was still hard must be a special thing that only happened during his heats because he always felt satisfied any other time. Poi was close to tears.

"It's too much, but you want more..." Kado said, sounding way too happy as he bullied Poi. 

After an agonizing moment, Kado pulled his fingers out. Poi didn’t have time to feel relieved or disappointed as he was tugged to his knees by a ruff hold on his shoulder. Poi shakily hung on to the Kado’s belt as his chin was guided with an insistent finger so their eyes met. His gaze was steely but expectant. 

"I don't feel convinced yet. I told you to prove it to me, purr-iosner."

Purr-ove what to him? A heavy fog circling his head purr-vented Poi from remembering. His brains felt scrambled and all his wounds throbbed in time with his heartbeat. He blinked up at Kado, confused and tired. "Purr-ove...? How do I..."

Poi trailed off. Something unpleasant, a spring from the bed, dug into one of his knees and he adjusted only to nearly fall forward. He wiped drool from the corner of his mouth and sat back on his legs. Kado stood so tall above him, especially nyao that Poi was kneeling on the bed. 

Kado unzipped his pants and pulled the buttons of his underwear apart to release his leaking cock. Poi’s gaze zeroed in on it, sitting hard and dripping right in front of his face. Oh, that was going to be in him soon. He'd never seen another purr-son's cock so close in real life before. Mew drool replaced the little that he had wiped away.

Hesitantly, Poi reached for it, looking up at Kado for approval. It could have been a trick of the light but the purple glittered more eagerly than steely. That was all the approval he needed. His hands fit around the cock nicely, fingers lacing together just to cover the whole girth. There was so much precum dribbling out of the tip... 

Poi licked it, wondering what it would feel like against his tongue. It tasted a bit bitter but he slurped it up anyways, watching the thick length twitch appreciatively. He squeezed firmly and his fingertips tingled as they regained feeling. A tight fist in Poi’s hair forced his lips to stretch around the cock. It sat heavily on his tongue.

"A-Ah, fuck–kitten," Kado sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. "How did you learn to do this so good, hm?" 

Kado gave his head a little pat. Warmth shocked its way through Poi’s chest at the fact he managed to get such a reaction from someone clearly so experienced. It quickly vanished as Kado bucked his hips and shoved himself down to Poi’s throat. He gagged at the sudden aching fullness.

 _Do not bite, do not bite._ He struggled to breathe around it, pushing at Kado's hips, trying to free himself. _Do not bite._ He coughed, or failed to anyways, and stared up at Kado with tears blurring his vision. _Do not bite._

Poi needed that cock for later, don't bite.

Being held down with such a firm hand was terrifying. His heartbeat roared in his ears and his lungs ached. Despite all that, though, his hips twitched in jealousy. Kado brushed a tear from Poi's cheek as it fell from his eyelashes. His chest burned from how sweet the touch was in the midst of the meanness. 

The fear didn’t last for long as Poi was pulled back with a sharp tug of his hair. A string of saliva dripped from his mouth and connected him back to Kado’s dick. Poi gratefully wheezed in a breath as he was freed but swallowed a cough that threatened to leave him as Kado kissed him. The meanie deserved a cough in his mouth after what he did but Poi didn't want to deal with the potential punishment. Kado nipped Poi’s lower lip harshly, breaking the plump skin with two pointed marks.

Doggies are so mean!

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees–" Kado grinned into the kiss and his tongue flicked out to taste Poi's bruised lip. "–and I'll give you what you want." 

"Finally," Poi croaked. His throat hurt to speak and he had to clear it a few times just to get a single word out. He spun around to purr-ess his cheek to the bed as he lifted his ass in the air. His tail curled and uncurled excitedly, tickling the back of his head.

Meanie Kado was about to make it all up to him in just a few seconds. He wiggled as he felt his slick slide down his thighs. Reason told him he should be embarrassed at how easy he was acting but all he could think of was Kado. _Kado’s cock, Kado’s warmth, Kado’s cock, his cock his cock his cock–_

Poi gasped at the strange feeling of something wet sliding up the inside of his thigh, pushing around the wetness that leaked so freely from him. His ass was spread and there an almost hesitant if not curious swipe over his hole. Not even Kado’s fingers had felt like this, what in the world was Kado doing to him? Poi adjusted his arms to better get a view over his shoulder and saw Kado’s face buried beneath his tail. 

Poi squeezed his eyes shut as he realized what was happening. A wave of hot air caressed Poi before Kado’s tongue insistently swirled and tasted him more. Waves of pleasure washed over him and he moaned brokenly. Kissing him there was lewd!

"Oh~ _pleasepleaseplease_ –don't stop, don't stop!" Poi heard himself echoing back to him but he couldn't focus on controlling his volume. He had cum mere moments before and his body was gearing up for another. Every slight touch had him squirming for more. He slurred his words as they tumbled freely from his mouth. "So good, 'ts so good Kado, 'mazin' pwease nebver styop~!"

Poi reached between his legs to stroke himself and chase after the pleasure. Kado grabbed Poi’s wrists again and pinned them behind his back, pushing him down so his face purr-essed more into the scratchy bedding. 

"There's rules, purr-isoner," Kado said with a glare that Poi could barely catch over his shoulder. "You don't get to make yourself cum. Be grateful I'm even letting you."

It was always something with this doggie. Poi couldn't enjoy himself, Kado had to be a big meanie! Dumb rules and dumber doggie! He glared weakly back at him but the familiar burn of anger was overshadowed by all consuming neediness. 

Kado squeezed Poi’s wrists as he bit and sucked on a part of Poi’s skin below his ass cheek. He nodded to himself, looking satisfied with whatever lovey mark he left there with a lick of his lips. "Doesn't matter if a cat in heat cums or not. Their body only wants something inside of them, that's the whole reason it lets an alpha in so easily." 

Illustrating his point, Kado slipped a finger inside again with no resistance.

Poi sobbed softly at the tease, about to go off on a begging spree, but there was something about what Kado said that stuck out to him. He swallowed thickly to give himself a moment to think. Alpha? It sounded vaguely familiar but Poi couldn't place where he heard it before. 

"Wh-What's an alpha?" Poi gently tested the hold on his wrists. They hurt, being squeezed together like that, and he wanted some relief. Stupid sexy dog... Being mean to a poor kitten…

Kado sighed heavily and tugged on Poi’s wrists ruffly. "An alpha is the only way you can satisfy that emptiness between your legs. While you beg to be fucked, the alpha is the one that does just that. An alpha is someone you can't say 'no' to."

Poi had so many questions. What if he wanted to say no? What was Poi then, if not an alpha? Were all doggies alphas and kitties something else? Why did Poi feel that 'emptiness,' as Kado called it? He'd dealt with his heats before and their terrible, mind numbing mew-sery it brought but he didn't know much about the ‘how's’ or ‘why's’. Poi made sure he stayed hidden during heats, even if that meant starving in a box for a few days. 

This time was different. Poi was around kitties he liked and when his heat started, he had hoped... He hoped that one cat with the big scars and bigger laugh would play. All he got, sadly, was mean doggie. But he smelt wonderful, his bite was addicting, and most of all–

Kado brought Poi out of his thoughts by letting go of his wrists to finish unbuttoning his shirt. Poi twisted his up-purr body with the help of his freed arms to get a better look at Kado’s muscles stretching as the shirt was pulled off and tossed thoughtlessly to the side. He grabbed Poi’s hips with a viciously strong grip and lined their hips up. Poi opened his mouth, to give a compliment, to ask more of his questions but Kado spoke over him.

"Look–your body can't reject me," Kado began pushing himself into Poi’s body. Poi took in a sharp breath, the intrusion spreading him so much more than any amount of fingers could ever. "Ugh–" Kado let out a heady groan and slammed the rest of himself inside. 

Poi hissed and yowled at the sudden fullness. It was too uncomfortable, too jarring. It didn't hurt but he wasn't sure he liked it. But maybe he liked it a little too much? He hid his eyes behind his arm and tugged on his ear.

"That hurts, you meanie jerkface..." Poi complained, unsure how else to describe what he felt. It didn't hurt though, it really didn't. He mew nyao what Kado meant when he said 'your body can't reject me.' He didn't want his body to reject him. He wanted _moremoremo_ –

He whined wordlessly, confused and ... completed?

"Haah, you're a horrible liar, you know that purr-isoner?" Kado said, his voice losing the sharp-y metal fence quality. Poi felt a bubble of satisfaction in his gut that he was able to help with whatever angriness he had but being called out on his lie flushed his body with heated shame. Could Kado really tell he was lying?

Kado shoved his hand into Poi’s back, making him drop. He pushed him dee-purr into the bed until Poi had to breathe shallowly just to breathe at all. The rusty springs creaked under the weight Kado was forcing on him. A sharp sting on his ass made him squeeze the cock inside him uncomfortably and he cried out as more tears threatened to fall. 

Poi peeked one eye opened to find Kado poised with one hand in the air, ready to slap again. Kado said, "Tell me how it really feels, and you better call me ‘sir’ this time." 

The threat was scary... but like all the bites before, it excited him as well. So many things were confusing him and he felt a bit lost. He blinked as he stared at Kado’s sparkling eyes. His mind tripped over himself trying to think of what to say. Purr-tty or not, he was su-purr meanie doggie. 

Poi spoke before he realized what was coming out of his mouth. "I don't wan-nya. You're a mean doggie and I don't wan-nya tell you nice l-lies."

 _Hmmph_ -ing for effect, Poi tried to look away but the purr-essure on his back made that impossible. When he realized he couldn't he hid back behind his arm. It was such a mistake. Kado started moving, holding on to his hips to force him harder onto his cock. Even with the purr-essure on his back gone, Poi was stuck. His breath was punch from him each time Kado just moved a little and Kado was thrusting at a brokenly fast pace.

"Bad mannered kittens don't get to cum." Kado spanked him twice again, leaving stinging hand purr-ints. Poi managed to suck in enough air to cry it out. "You don't want to lie? Well, your body can't. Here–"

Kado’s cock went deep inside as he bent completely over Poi. His tail was pinned between their bodies and tickled his cheek. Poi struggled to keep himself from moaning. It was only Kado brushing a spot inside, a spot he didn't even know he had, and making him scream his name that broke the struggle. Tears that threatened to pool over finally streamed down his face.

Kado pinned Poi’s wrists above him. "You won't be able to stop cumming, or stop me from fucking you. Your body wants it too much. You know, right now, your body wants to get pregnant, even if it can't. It doesn't care what you want."

Poi bit his bruised lip wondering if he should risk making Kado angrier, pushing them both to see how much they both could take before breaking. 

Fuck it, just fuck it. He loved calling Kado mean and then Kado making good on that statement. He loved Kado lecturing him even though he wasn't entirely paying attention to the words. His voice just wormed its way deep inside Poi and squeezed at a purr-verse part of him he didn't know he had.

And most of all, he loved getting spanked.

He felt helpless beneath Kado but it was better than anything else he'd ever experienced. A low purr rumbled in his chest, broken only by sharp gasps from Kado's relentless thrusting. In the end, he barely noticed he hadn't said a thing. The antagonizing words died in his throat long before he started purring. This must be where he belonged, bent over and pounded.

"That's a good kitten," Kado panted as brushed Poi’s tail from his face, before returning his hold on keeping him pinned down, curling his nya-ils into the delicate skin of his wrist. "Purring for me, that's what you're supposed to do."

Poi’s legs spread the more Kado pushed the weight of his body into him. His dick brushed achingly against the scratchy fabric. The pain made him flinch away, driving Kado into him harder, but he still craved to be touched. The bed creaked with the movement alarmingly loud that Poi was afraid it’d break.

"Once I mark you, you're mine now. You can't be with anyone else," Kado grunted. Poi sobbed as teeth sunk into his shoulder, going dee-purr than all his bites ever had before. Blood spilled past Kado’s lips and stained the blanket. 

The bright, shiny red around Kado’s mouth thrilled Poi just as much as the grin splitting the red to show dripping fangs. "Are you okay with that? I'll teach you all about your heat, and how to cum from just someone fucking you. Hah... Can you even tell me no?"

Poi’s purring momentarily stopped at the piercing pain but started up again louder as he purr-ocessed Kado's words. Yes! He belonged somewhere! That's all he's ever wanted! Overwhelming satisfaction poured into his body.

All he could do was nod vigorously in reply and he bit his lip. He wanted to bite Kado back but he didn't understand why. He had wanted to earlier as well. It was dangerous to bite back, wasn't it? Everything was so confusing.

Kado's first lesson must be coming into effect because Poi felt a short build up of familiar warmth and release. It was stronger than before, he didn't even know it was Paw-sible, and he screamed silently as he came all over the bed. It shocked him and he finished before he was done shuddering out his pleasure.

At some point he mew he wouldn't be able to take anymore of this but there was something more he wanted from Kado. He was dying to find out. Once he could wheeze in a breath, he mewled. "D-Don't stop!"

But Kado didn’t listen, breathing heavily and agonizingly still. Poi was still hard! Don’t be so mean! A broken whine started in the back of Poi’s throat. Kado hooked one arm under his leg, and the other around his chest, flipping both of them over so Kado was sitting underneath and Poi's back was purr-essed against his chest. 

"Ah!" The sudden movement startled and scared Poi but the reassuring warmth behind him calmed his panic. Poi was splayed and had no way of closing his legs in the paw-sition as they were forced apart by Kado’s knees. 

The scent of blood spilling from his shoulder mixed with their scent. It hurt to move that arm so he kept a tight grip on Kado's arm around his chest. Kado chewed lightly on one of Poi’s ears and growled. He bucked up into Poi, impaling him over and over.

It was all _so much._ Poi's other hand found Kado's hair and threaded through it. _So much._ The continual growl in his ear painfully purr-icked his cock. He was breathless, lightheaded. _So much._ The words repeated in his head until they meant nothing but a feeling.

He hadn't even realized he stopped crying until he started again. _Somuchsomuch._ He watched his own cock bounce as Kado fucked him hard enough to jostle him in his tight grip. He was going to fall apart if this continued for much longer.

"Please!" Poi begged barely above a whis-purr. He couldn’t even hear himself over the lewd wet slapping their hips made each time they connected.

"So sweet," Kado breathed as licked Poi's ear when he was done nibbling. His breath ruffled the hair on the top of his head. "You really know how to beg, huh?"

Kado’s hand slid down Poi’s body to his hips and forced them down before lifting them up again. It took him a few tries but Poi eventually realized what Kado wanted him to do. He adjusted his legs so he could support himself, placing his hands on the knees that kept him from closing them. His hips jerked unevenly, at first, but he found a rhythm with the guidance of the doggie. 

Kado dug his nya-ils into Poi’s skin as he huskily whis-purred, "Good boy..."

Poi’s heart soared. Did that mean doggie say something nice for once? He squirmed and leaned back into Kado’s chest, pleased at the purr-aise. He turned his head towards Kado's neck, nuzzling his jaw before trying to bite him. He failed, his teeth barely grazing the skin. The angle was awkward and moving pulled at all the lovey marks on his neck and shoulder. Instead he licked and kissed, wishing he could mark his... dare he think, mate? He mewled happily.

"Don't step out of line, purr-isoner," Kado said but took Poi’s length into his hand and stroked slowly to match their pace. He wound his other hand into Poi’s hair and jerked it back. 

Poi whim-purred as Kado ran his sharp teeth down his neck. It gave him thrills all through his body. He scrambled to find a grip on the arm around his body as Kado gave another love bite on his collarbone. 

"You're spread all wide, with me inside of you, and you can't help but cum. That sounds like a slutty boy to me. You're only a good boy if you're slutty for me, and this mark–" Kado ran his tongue over the fresh trembling lovey wound– "will make sure no one touches you again. Are you okay with that? Do you really think you'll be able to keep me satisfied?"

Poi’s legs were shaking. It was different, moving on his own. He didn't understand the effort that went into fucking for another's pleasure until nyao.

"I want to, I want to!" Poi moaned desperately. He got lectured again! He felt happier about that than he should be. The rumble in Kado's chest sent shivers down Poi's spine. "I'm yours, I'm your slut!"

He wanted to please Kado so badly. He could do it! He mew Kado liked it when he purred. It was hard to breath and purr and move at the same time on top of feeling so overwhelmed but he had to do it. 

"Mrrrrp! Kado~" His purring stuttered when he remembered Kado had wanted to be called sir. Hesitantly, he looked up at Kado through the corner of his eyes, not stopping his bouncing. "Sir, I want to..." _Complete you._ "Satisfy you~"

Kado tugged ruffly on the chunk of Poi’s hair he still held, making a strained mewl escape past Poi’s lips. His back arched and his scalp stung where Kado yanked on his hair. It felt like his spine might snap with the force Kado was using on him. A sharp pain pinched in his hip and disappeared when he heard a loud pop.

"You don't know what you're agreeing to, purr-isoner," Kado bucked his hips, using his grip on Poi’s hair to keep him from bouncing out of his lap.

Poi cried as his joints rattled. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think but his body was bubbling up to another peak. His orgasm hit him forcefully, his body spasming irregularly, and would have knocked the breath from him if he had any in his lungs. He made a mess of cum and tears all over his body. No thought of how or why entered his mind as he was finally able to wheeze in a breath to brokenly sob out Kado's name. 

It was gratifying to be fucked beyond his control after years of months of a single repeating week of that never failed to drive him crazy. "Please, mooore, Kado- _hic_ -please–"

Kado stilled, tilting Poi’s head to capture his lips and cut off the beginning of his babbling. Their tongues mixed with the sounds of Kado sliding out slowly before refilling him. The wetness Poi leaked created a mess of lewd noises at the slightest of movement.

"Do you want my cum inside of you?" Kado whis-purred into Poi's ear, his voice low and deep. "What does your body want, listen to your body and submit to what it wants."

The rumbled in Kado’s chest made his still hard cock twitch painfully. Poi cried harder, "Ple-hease- _hic_ -give it to mee."

He spread his legs further, not like Kado didn't already have complete access to his body already. Despite his exhaustion, his insides still ached for something. For what, he didn’t know but Kado would. Kado would help and it’d be okay. 

"I need it, I need it inside of me– _hic_ –I need you! I need– _hic_ –I need your cum, please! I–please– _hic_ –need you so much– _hah_ –please. I purr-omise– _hic_ –I'll only love you, just ple- _hic_ -ase!"

Poi belonged only to Kado and that's the way he was starting like it. Kado licked at Poi's tears, almost like a puppy, soothing his crying down. He hooked his arm underneath one of Poi’s knees as pushed them both over so they were on their sides. Kado spread Poi’s legs so wide that his knee brushed his head as he started fucking into him again. Kado mew all the best paw-sitions that dazzled Poi’s insides. He nipped down Poi’s neck until he reached the deep lovey mark and purr-essed a loud kiss to it.

"You're such a spoiled kitten. Alright, here's your reward," Kado said after he sucked in a deep breath. He tightly squeezed Poi’s thigh as he unevenly thrusted. "You say you'll love me? Then take all of my cum and don't let a drop spill." 

Poi squeezed Kado as he felt a hot splash inside of him, terrified he might lose his cum and then Kado would never want to look at him again. "Yes, yes!! Ohhhh you're purr-fect~ Kado, so purr-fect!"

Poi’s hiccups jostled them both as Kado let out a low moan and purr-essed his forehead to the back of Poi’s neck. They both heavily panted and Kado slowly relaxed behind him. Poi mew he was bleeding from multiple places and his head was pounding and he purr-obably wouldn't be able to close his legs for a week but he didn't care. He was happy.

He was Marked. He was Owned. He Belonged.

There was only one purr-oblem. Was Kado growing bigger? He squirmed, uncertain. "E-Eh?”

"Don't move." Kado growled, hooking his arms underneath Poi's and wrapping around his shoulders. As Kado swelled, the purr-essure in his body became unbearable. He couldn’t stand it and tried to pull away.

Kado tightened his grip and snarled, “Don’t move! Can’t you dumb purr-isoners listen? Relax, you’re hurting both of us!”

Poi froze at the command, a shiver running up his spine. He liked being held so close to Kado but his head spun. He tried doing as commanded and the pain subsided. “Suh- _hic_ -sorry.”

Kado’s stiffened arms relieved some of the purr-essure on Poi’s chest. "After an alpha cums, they knot, to keep everything inside… It's to… make sure the heat works. So you get pregnant."

"You've– _hic_ –got so big..." Poi whim-purred. Kado softly grunted in reply. Poi’s brain worked to purr-ocess what was happening and the explanation. He counted to ten in his head and held his breath to make his hiccups disappear before speaking again. "Purr-egnant..."

So alpha's knotted inside whatever Poi was to make sure heats work purr-operly? Kado had mentioned purr-egnancy before, too, he thought. It was hard to remember anything specific but it sounded familiar. He sighed. What did it mean, though?

An itch in the back of his mind bothered him and he sniffled as he realized something he'd forgotten. His... Mommy? "So, um, getting purr-egnant means babies, right? And... and I'll be a Mommy?" 

Before Kado could respond, Poi started crying again. The tears streamed down the drying tracks on his face. He was both happy and sad. Mostly sad. A little scared. He'd just gotten to belong somewhere! He had been so pleased before. Why would something that felt so great lead to such heartbreak? "I-I don't know if I wan-nya be purr-egnant… I don't wan-nya die…”

"S-Stupid, you're not going to die," Kado said and shifted slightly behind him. "Stop crying, hey."

A hesitant hand unwrapped from Poi’s shoulders to brush some tears away with the pad of a giant thumb before going back to the spot it was in before. Poi tried to do what Kado wanted but it was just so unfair. 

Poi sniffled and the tears didn't stop. "But–but that's how Mommy died! They said she died 'cause I was born..."

It truly wasn’t fair. He always found it sad that mew kids coming into the world never got to see their Mommies and if their fathers died too, then they were sent to an orphanage like the one where Poi grew up. Nyao that Poi was going to be one of those Mommies, he had even less time to get to know his mate.

"Will... you spend as much time as paw-sible with me before I die?" He took Kado's hand that had so gently stroked his face and kissed the palm. At least Kado would get to meet his baby. He felt his throat tighten. "It's not fair..."

"Jesus Christ–You're not going to get pregnant, okay? Hold on–" Kado huffed as he wrapped his arms around Poi’s waist to pull them up into a sitting paw-sition. His back rested against the wall while Poi finally got to close his legs on Kado’s lap. The knot was still swollen inside him but Poi was starting to relish it purr-essing against his insides as they moved. The connection didn’t hurt nearly as much as the ache in his chest. 

Poi quietly waited for Kado to continue. His brain stuttered over the ‘you’re purr-egnant’ and then the ‘you’re not purr-egnant’ nonsense for him to do anything else. Kado’s hand was warm on Poi’s stomach.

"People don't die when they get pregnant, my mom is still alive. It just happens sometimes..." Kado said stiltedly. Where once his voice had been smooth and all knowing, nyao he was uncertain and awkward. 

So Poi wasn’t purr-egnant and wasn’t going to die? He deflated with one big breath. He truly wasn't going die... Sure, he wasn't going to have Kado's babies either but that just meant he'd get to keep Kado all to himself. Better for everyone involved, in Poi’s honest opinion. 

There was a light pat on Poi’s head that slowly gained a confidence that all the other touches had. He took a moment to calm his heart and let Kado's head pats soothe him. Finally, finally, he could relax after all of that. 

But there was one thing that bothered Poi. He reached up and tugged hard on one of Kado's ears. Kado choked out a weak growl as Poi exclaimed, "You meanie! I trusted you to teach me all about this stuff and you lied to me!" Kado stopped petting his hair to snatch his wrist but Poi lightly slapped it away. "Meanie, meanie, meanie! I pledge my love to you and this is what you do? Stupid dumb meanie doggie!"

Poi wasn’t all that mad if he were truthful with himself but he wasn’t about to let Kado off the hook. Relief and exhausted weighed his body down and cut into any other emotion. But! If Kado could teach lessons then so could this kitty! There was no way he'd just forgive something like that no matter how much he liked the doggie. He grabbed one of Kado's arms and brought it to his face. He bit ruffly just below the elbow, feeling a squirt of blood hit his tongue. Kado’s wheezy-bark hurt Poi’s ears but he wasn’t deterred. He followed Kado's example and sunk his teeth dee-purr. It wasn't where he had wanted to mark his mate but Kado's knot kept him from moving to a better position.

"Ugh–!" Kado ripped his arm back when Poi let go. Kado inspected the wound and Poi folded his arms and _harumph_ -ed.

"Purr-isoner..." Kado snarled and for a second Poi was worried he’d done a su-purr bad-bad thing. Kado purr-essed his nose to Poi’s neck and sniffed as he curled around him. Instead of biting back or any of bad thing that struck through Poi’s head, he just muttered, “Never do that again.”

Poi was relieved all of one second before Kado dug his fingers harshly into Poi’s side and tickled. He felt a giggle bubble up in his throat that seemed to echo back at him before it even left his lips. He tried to squirm away but couldn’t due to the large thing inside of him that mercilessly dug into his insides anytime he moved.

“S-Stop! It _hah_ -hurts!” Poi begged between his laughs and sharp intakes of breath. He should have been upset at the torture but the only thing he could feel was affection for his meanie, nya-sty, mate. "Purr-lease, its mew much~! K-Kado, nyo–hahaha purr-lease, you-you me–hahaha!"

Poi leaned heavily into Kado as he failed to escape, nuzzling his jaw as he breathlessly laughed. Kado suddenly froze and Poi could only be grateful. Even though his chest heaved, a small purr started in the back of his throat. Kado rested his forehead in the crook of his neck.

"I wasn't lying, you're really mine now… You actually want that?"

Kado sounded different. Like his voice went down in size. Poi thought for a moment, exhaustion slowing his brain. Did his actions make it seem like he didn’t want Kado? Poi ran a hand tiredly through Kado's hair, stopping to scratch at his ears. Kado let out a small growl that Poi hoped was a happy sound. The purring in his chest grew to a loud rumble. 

When he thought about it, it was kinda silly to fall in love with a pushy puppy that he just met. But his affection, his completeness, didn't feel fake and he'd already forgiven Kado for lying. Hadn't been that angry to begin with. His lovey marked shoulder throbbed in time to his growing headache.

Living on the streets sucked, starving sucked, freezing to sickness at night sucked. He didn't want to be a stray kitty anymore.

“Please? Will you keep me, Kado?” Poi asked, his voice growing small to match. 

"Well… I guess I could,” Kado said and pulled his head back so their gazes met. His eyes sparkled. “Do you even know what you’re signing up for, kitten? Ah, here–”

Kado slipped out of Poi, having grown soft during their conversation. He pushed Poi onto the bed and hovered over him, staring intently. Any words, complaints or otherwise, died in Poi’s throat.

"Once the other purr-isoners know you're marked by me, they won't be so nice. And, I'm not nice either." Kado leaned down to nip at Poi’s nipple to purr-ove his point. “It’ll hurt… sometimes.”

Poi smiled tiredly up at Kado. Who even cared about the others? He had a home nyao.

"I know. I know you're a big meanie. I know it hurts. I'm feeling it right nyao. But I, y’know, never had a home. And I feel safe in your arms and stuff. I... I feel, um, complete..." He blushed and looked away, afraid of baring his heart but it felt liberating. Like he was meant for this, for Kado, and he shouldn't hold anything back. "Also, you can be nice when you wan-nya..."

Poi paws-ed when he realized something. "Ah, but don't be too nice! I like it when you're angry. And the way you lecture is kinda hot. And when you spa... s-stop staring like that, it's embarrassing..."

Poi was too tired for this! But he mew he needed to talk this out with Kado. He looked up shyly at Kado with his last bit of courage. "U-Use me lots again next time, okay?"

"Hm… I'll find time for it." Kado sat up, so he was kneeling between Poi's thighs, and his hands ran up the inside of them, running along the hickies and bites he had left scattered about. His hands stopped before they reached Poi’s dick. To Poi’s surprise, he no longer ached between his legs.

Kado looked thoughtful and was quiet but Poi had his own thought to share. Poi reached out to take one of Kado’s big hands as he said, “I’m glad I was able to make your day better.” 

"You have to stay in here for the next couple of days. I'll come check on you when I can," Kado said, ignoring Poi. His expression was too serious for a happy moment.

Poi rubbed at the corner of his eyes, trying his best to keep them open. He wanted to bathe, his face felt crusty and his body was all sticky from blood and all his slick. It bothered him but he just didn't have the energy. 

"Of course I'll be here, I still have the rest of my heat, silly..." Poi yawned, weakly covering it with one of his hands. "Visit me lots, I don't wan-nya be lonely anymore..." 

By the time he finished his sentence, he was half dozing. A cool draft brushed against his heated skin and he shivered. Another yawn forced its way out of his body. "Will you stay? 'ts cold."

Kado settled next to Poi on his side. His arm stretched out for Poi to rest on and pulled him in close with his usual ruff-ness. "You're shivering, if you want to get warm, just get under the blankets. You're making me cold too."

Poi gratefully clung to Kado. He tangled their legs together as he purred softly. He'd dealt with worse conditions on colder days so he didn't really care if Kado was cold too. It only mattered that he was there and was staying. He traced the outline of Kado's collarbone and sighed gently.

"Nyo, I only wan' mew..." Poi drifted off, content he had home to love.


	2. Parole

Poi took a wobbly step up to the beat up square mirror that stood a little too high for someone his height, rubbing the painful eye crusties out of corners of his eyes with his knuckles. The bland yellow of his eyes tried to peak past his mottled brown second eyelids chasing after sleep. Poi’s face felt sticky and gross. His silvery and black messy hair tangled like a nested bird around his ears.

If only there was water he could use. Poi stared blearily at the sink. If only it had rained last night and he could wash his body off in a puddle. His throat ached and his mouth felt extra dry. If only he could get something to drink. His body wobbled, sending him falling off to the side. He blindly reached out to steady himself and his hand touched something so cold that it stung. 

A sharp creak of metal startled Poi almost as much as him pitching alarmingly forward when the thing he touched spun in place. He jumped back, ears flattened and tail poofy, as a course of fear shot through his body. Poi’s eyes quickly darted over the sink searching for the source of the rushing that sounded like an old TV on the wrong channel. 

A small giggle escaped past his lips. It was just the water coming from the faucet. He forgot that of course the purr-ison would have running water. He still wasn’t used to the four walls and an actual bed and a working sink and toilets that didn’t require dirt and, well, everything else the purr-ison had to offer. 

Poi placed a hand on his blotchy bruised chest and took a deep breath. Slowly, the tension left his body. All of Poi’s muscles burned and he shivered, unable to retain the heat from adrenaline as the need to flee faded. At least he could drink all he wanted nyao.

Poi wondered if his mew home with Kado would have a sink as he splashed freezing water on his face. He shuddered heavily from the cold as he looked in the mirror again. His pupils were in thin slits and his second eyelids neatly tucked back in the corners of his eyes. Water dripped off his nose and chin, tickling his bare chest. It pooled on his collar bones and mixed with the dried crackly blood. He was a mess from the neck down.

Poi rinsed out his mouth and drank from his cupped hands a couple of times until he felt refreshed. He picked up the scratchy towel hanging from beside the mirror to wet it and got to work on removing his dried blood. He had to step back a little and stand on his tiptoes to see more of his body in the mirror. Being as careful as he could to not open any of his lovey marks, he cleaned his wounds with cold water.

Every joint in Poi’s body begged for him to stop moving. His body was sore and marked from a big nya-sty doggie whom he loved very much and wasn't here to kiss. What kind of nonsense! 

Huffing glumly, Poi rinsed out some of the blood staining the towel with vigor until he felt a sharp sting on his shoulder and a tickle down his back. He touched the tickling to find a warm wetness. Pouting, he brought his hand to his face to inspect his fingertips. His heart sank when he saw red. He opened his extra special lovey mark that meant he and Kado were lovey dovey mates nyao. The wound throbbed insistently as he flushed at the thought. Love had so many painful reminders. 

Poi cleaned up the wound with a hearty sigh. 

Getting up out of bed moments ago had been a nightmare. All his bruises hurt when a slight draft brushed them and his lovey marks pulled painfully on his skin as he tried to stretch out the numbness in his limbs. All his joints popped, including a few in his tail that were an extra difficulty popping. He had to smack his tail against the bed a few times until the purr-essure released. His head was pounding, his eyes burned, and worst of all, his mate was nowhere to be seen!

There was a special ache purr-vading between his legs. It settled under the base of his and shot up his spine. The dry crustiness there was all too uncomfortable to leave so Poi rubbed the paw-ful texture of the towel between his legs, squirming away from the cold. He was determined to get it done and kept wiping until the cold and pain was too much. Slapping the offending towel down on the edge of the sink, he ruffly twisted the handle to turn the sink off. He felt clean enough anyways. 

In the sudden quiet, Poi inspected the bruises in the shape of hands on his hips with a grimace. He trailed his touch upwards to the bites scattered his chest to his collarbone and rested on his neck. Rounded messy purple bruises covered most of Poi’s neck and chest where scabs in the shape of brutal bite marks didn’t. His fingertips hovered over the splotches off pain. Kado really did a number on him… 

Heat flooded his face as blurry memories of Kado hovering above him played in Poi’s head. His body visibly responded ghosts of desire haunting him. A could draft brushing against the water droplets sparkling across his skin chased the heat away. He pushed the thoughts aside and searched for his clothes to get warm.

Once he was dressed, Poi gathered a clean blanket from a room he didn’t use and wrapped it around himself. He was grateful there was so much clean fabric to keep him warm. The luxuries of purr-ison life were definitely something Poi could get used to. Nyao all he needed was Kado to cuddle up against and he’d never feel the threat of frigid death in his bones again.

Poi’s smile twisted into a pout. He turned to hide behind the dining table in the middle of the room with eyes trained on the door. Where was Kado anyways? Poi hunkered down, making sure the big blanket was wrapped around him. He tucked his feet into the scratchy fabric so his little toes could get warm too. Though it was unpleasant to touch, it was better than the greasy stinky scraps Poi used to use. He rested his chin on the bench for the dining table and blinked until his eyes were thin slits as the seconds turned into minutes.

The wait for Kado to appear was long, forcing Poi to daydream just to pass the time. When he didn’t have to be stuck in the purr-ison anymore, would Kado take him home? What was it like to live in a home, a real actual home without caretakers that were nya-gging annoyances or scary? Would Poi get to sleep and wake up next to his mate? Would they share every meal together?

Only the quiet hum of the forever on lights above him answered his thoughts.

Loneliness sunk Poi’s stomach. This place had morphed back into Kitty Hell after Kado left. Why did he leave? Poi wanted to wake up next to him. Kado better come back. He better come back so Poi could kiss his dummy face. He better come b–

Poi’s ears purr-ked up as the door swung open and got to his feet. The blanket fluttered to the ground but he barely spared it a second thought when he saw Kado’s achingly familiar brown hair and tawny floppy puppy ears appear past the dark metal door. Poi was overwhelmed with a sparkling emotion building in his chest. He planted his palms on the table, ready to spill his words of love. 

"Where the heck were you!? I missed you, you big meanie!" 

Ah… No, that was wrong.

"You have nothing better to do than wait for me?" Kado spit out a typical, caustic phrase, shutting the door behind him tightly and locking it. Kado lifted a strange rectangular object in his hands. "Sit down at the table, I have something for you."

Poi's eyes trained in on the pink box as he instantly sat down on the bench at Kado's command. He winced as his body creaked and purr-otested against such careless movements but that couldn’t stop the spark of excitement electrifying his skin. He sniffed the air, searching for the scent of the box over Kado’s comforting smell.

"What is it, what is it?" Poi urged, feeling all too easily distracted. He hadn't meant to be so rude before but it was too late nyao. And Kado brought him a purr-esent? Lucky day! "Show me! Show me what's in the box!" He scooted closer on the bench and patted beside him, nearly shaking in his excitement.

Kado walked over and dangled the box in front of him, before lifting it up and away from his reach as Poi tried to grab it. "You have to do something for me first."

“Oh, okay!” Poi chirped as Kado set the box down on the table. Poi was dying of curiosity. The box was so purr-etty and he wanted to touch the ribbon. He kept his hands curled in his lap so he wouldn’t fiddle with it on accident.

Kado stayed standing and put his hands into his pockets. "I want you to tell me how you got in here. Oh, and don't lie, I can smell when a purr-isoner lies."

Poi’s ears flattened to his head as the words rang true. Last night was mostly a blur but Poi remembered he had tried to lie and then Kado knew instantly. Well, that meant Poi had to try extra hard to tell the honest to goodness truth then. Poi’s tummy growled as the memory of his arrest from a few days back hit him. 

"This cop kitty said I stole food. I don't understand the big deal about it. Anyone would steal if they're starving." Poi laughed to himself, a-mew-sed at the dumb kitty's face when they found him with stuffed cheeks. Cut him some slack! He hadn't eaten in days... "But it's not so bad here, the beds are so much warmer than boxes~"

Poi pouted, trying not to remember how he used to live. Damp, cold, random strangers harassing him. He used to have a mildly better place a while before life on the streets with a bunch of other children in the same position as him, parentless and nowhere else to go, but that mess was all in the past. And he got to meet his mate here. He shook his head to clear his mind and think of better things. 

"And I like that I get to hear stories from the other purr-isnors! There's one mister with a lotta scars on his face and stuff who said he's been here since the purr-ison was built!" Poi hummed to himself, paw-ed at the kitty's plight. 

Kado was interested in him enough to ask questions... Poi wanted to ask some too! He bounced and patted at the air next to Kado because he couldn’t reach him from his sitting spot. "What about you, Kado? Why are you working here?"

A nya-sty frown crossed Kado’s face and Poi wilted, worried he offended as nya-rrowed purple eyes pinned him to his seat. 

"You shouldn't befriend purr-isoners, especially ones like that. They're dangerous, they aren't as nice as they trick you into thinking they are." Kado stepped forward with a snarl. 

Poi winced under the sudden intensity. Kado placed a hand on Poi's shoulder, pushing his shirt to the side so the su-purr lovey mark was exposed to the air. Poi sucked in a breath as it stung from a cold draft that constantly wandered the room.

"I'll answer your question, and let you have the cookies, if you promise me to stay away from them," Kado said.

A million thoughts raced through his head. Poi knew the guards were dangerous and he knew some purr-isoners were here on big-bad crimes, but what was he supposed to do? Talk to no one? Talk to only Kado? No matter how much he liked talking to one purr-son that was nice to him, Poi wanted to experience interactions with more of the nicer purr-isoners. It was mew and exciting to not feel so… in danger every second of the day.

Poi didn't remember the scarred mister's nya-me but he didn't seem like a bad kitty. Talking to no one seemed worse than solitary confinement after getting his first friend. His gut reaction was to agree with someone so much stronger than him but having no friends to play with... What could he say?

Was Kado trying to purr-tect him? Or did he want Poi all to himself? "I-I don't understand... Do you really hate the idea of me being happy that much?"

"That's–I never said that," Kado sighed, his up-purr lip uncurling from his snarl. "Okay fine, you can talk to them. But. Stay away from the dangerous ones. And if anything happens, make sure you call for me, not another guard." Kado grabbed Poi’s chin and looked directly into his eyes with a very serious expression marring his handsome face. "It's very important you listen to me, okay? If you understand, say 'Yes sir.’”

Poi smiled, instantly feeling better. Doggie just wanted to purr-tect his kitty... He liked that very much. It made his heart beat faster to know someone actually cared about him. He trilled cheerfully, "Yes, sir~ I wouldn't call for any other guard anyways. You're my mate and I know I can depend on you!"

 

"Good kitten," Kado said and reached up almost as if he were going to pat Poi’s head. His hand hesitated, hovering over Poi’s bangs.

Poi’s lovey mark pulsed with a soothing warmth every time his heart beat from the purr-aise. He lightly tugged on the hesitating hand, hoping to get Kado to sit. Had he said cookies earlier? Oh, what a treat! He hoped Kado would feed it to him by hand, what a romantic idea. "C'mon, c'mon, sit already! You look silly standing so strictly!"

Kado muttered bitterly to himself but stepped over the edge of the bench to sit next to him. He pushed the box over to the front of Poi, shaking it gently.

Poi bounced in his seat and clapped his hands. When he unwound the bow, the front side fell forward to reveal a row of fresh macarons, all purr-fectly crafted and nestled in soft pink pa-purr. There were so many different colors! Poi gasped. 

How apt that Kado had asked him earlier about why he was here. This kind of cookie was some of what he stole when he snuck into the back of a bakery and stuffed his face of anything and everything. 

"How did you know? These musta been so expensive! In the store I went to, the lady wouldn't even let me have a free sample–but look! They’re all sparkly! Kya~ They look too good to eat!" Poi wrapped his arms around Kado's arm, sneaking his hand in his mate's to intertwine their fingers, as he beamed up at him. "Kado, you're so amazing and smart! How did you know? Is that why you asked?" 

Before Kado could respond, Poi turned back to the box of purr-fect cookies. "Oh~ I don't know which one to have first. Will you help me choose? Do you have a favorite? Which do you think I'd like best?" Poi leaned against Kado and pulled on the box gently so it was in front of both of them. His heart fluttered the longer he looked at it and he couldn't stop smiling. His tail absentmindedly wrapped around Kado's tail as he machine-gunned questions at him.

Kado had to be the best ever mate in all of history!

"It's just a gift, I wasn't... I didn't mean for it to be so special," Kado said, stumbling over his words. 

Kado said he knew when Poi lied but maybe Poi could tell when Kado lied too. Well, he at least had a purr-etty good idea that that was a lie. It’d be Poi’s little secret, then! He felt so elated he couldn’t care. Poi trilled softly, “Mh-hm! Okay, sure~” 

"Alright, shut up and c'mere," Kado said as he lifted Poi onto his lap, unwinding their hands and helped Poi settle on his legs. Kado was a much better seat than the harsh metal bench. Poi melted into the soft warmth. He couldn’t help but like it when Kado was behind him.

Heck, he'd like it if Kado was anywhere around him so long as their bodies were purr-essed together in loving embrace. A memory of a strong arm wrapping around his waist as a broad chest purr-essed against his back flitted across his mind. 

Poi blushed and pushed the lewd thoughts away. Being so close suddenly took on a whole other meaning and he had trouble concentrating. His tail twitched at the base and curled around Kado’s body to mingle their tails together. How could he deal with the thought of Kado pushing in–no, shush shush shush. Nyao's not the time!

"Try the dark chocolate one, over here," Kado said, pointed to the one of the furthest right. 

Kado’s voice rumbled Poi’s back. He had to do something quickly to distract himself from the thoughts that made his palms sweat. Wasn't there a game about sharing food with your lover with your mouth? He took the idea and ran with it.

"Ah, okay. Try it with me!" Poi took the dark brown cookie Kado pointed out and gently placed it between his teeth before hooking an arm over Kado's head to bring their faces together. He realized his mistake too late and flushed deeply as their eyes met.

Kado hesitated before taking a carefully small bite of the cookie. Poi’s lips tingled as it was jostled. What had he been thinking? This was so much more intense than he’d expected. Kado pulled back to push the rest of the cookie into Poi’s mouth with the tip of his finger. "Make sure you eat it all, I spent a lot of money on these. Hey, open up wide."

Poi's blush deepened as he spread his lips to allow the cookie into his mouth. Kado’s finger brushed against his bruised lower lip and the tingles spread down Poi’s body. He chewed slowly to savor how the chocolate coated his tongue. There was a tiny cumb on Kado’s paw-rted lips that he stared at before his eyelids fluttered shut. The rich, not sweet chocolate reminded him slightly of the bitter taste of… well.

Poi swallowed thickly and licked his lips. That cookie was better than anything he’s had in his whole life, better than the time he stole sweetness on a shriveled up tummy. Was it because his mate got it for him? Paw-e dazzled Poi and he had to peek open one eye. Kado stared back slightly wide-eyed at Poi. A burst of shyness made it impossible to keep their gazes met. 

Poi looked away and noticed the crumb still sitting there on Kado’s lips. He leaned in to lick it off, hoping his ever purr-esent blush wasn't too obvious. Kado _had_ said to eat it all. A tongue flicked out to lick where Poi did. His face grew warmer and he had to turn his head to the side as Kado’s thumb rubbed over Poi’s hip. Trying to keep his cool, Poi pushed the box so it was in his line of sight in his mew paw-sition.

"Which one do you want me to eat next, s-sir?" Poi asked, stuttering over the title. He really shouldn't have tried to say it when he was flustered but Kado was so nice to him that he had to be on his best behavior. He bit his abused lower lip softly, grateful he wasn't looking at Kado. Could Kado hear his heartbeat?

Kado shifted and picked up the bright pink cookie. “Strawberry.”

Poi obediently opened his mouth to take the macaron as Kado fed it to him. Kado’s mew-tiful sparkly purple eyes were keenly trained on Poi’s lips. This had to be more sexual than romantic, right? He got what he wanted, Kado hand feeding him, but it was a lot more than he expected. Maybe he was overthinking the whole situation.

The cookie melted once it hit his tongue. Yeah, he liked this one better. Much sweeter, didn't remind him of lewd acts, and it was pink! "Oh~ strawberry's purr-fect!"

Kado only hummed, quieter than usual. More sexual than romantic or not, Poi was enjoying himself. He scratched one of Kado's ears lightly to show his appreciation. Best Mate Ever. He had to be. Poi had rarely been shown kindness. It felt like a fever dream. Like he was still starving in his trashy box unable to summon the energy to get up and scavenge some food before he died. Poi pushed the scary thought aside. He was going to enjoy the dream to the fullest no matter what.

"Will you pick the next one too, sir?" Poi asked softly as his voice cracked on the last word. 

"Green tea," Kado said with enunciated care. He fed Poi almost as if he were in a haze, mouth paw-rted and eyes hooded as his finger lingered on Poi’s lower lip when the cookie was fully inside. 

Poi blinked rapidly. The thick atmosphere settling around them was more than his heart could take. He chewed quickly, barely able to enjoy the strange leafy taste of the green cookie. 

Kado smoothly guided Poi so his back was back against Kado’s front. Poi was all too grateful they could no longer see each other’s faces. He froze when Kado's hand purr-essed against the smaller lovey marks on his chest. 

"You're not full yet?" Kado’s question sounded genuinely paw-ed but also pleased.

"I could purr-obably eat the rest and then some with lotsa room to spare," Poi said with a nervous giggle. He always felt hungry and, in any case, saying 'no' to food would be the death of him. Had nearly been the death of him. Was currently being the death of him?

Kado had to know how fast his heart was fluttering nyao. He could feel it in his face and on all the marks Kado had left behind. How had Poi dealt with his hands on him before? What had changed?

He didn't understand these feelings but he quickly jammed another cookie in his mouth. It was pale blue and he was curious about the flavor but he couldn't really focus taste when Kado's breath tickled his neck. His lovey mark, the one on his shoulder, trembled in response.

"Ah~ uh, these're all su-purr y-yummy!" Poi said a little too loudly for how close they were together. 

Seriously, what happened...

"Keep eating them then,” Kado said over Poi’s shoulder. He wrapped both arms around him, cupping his hands on either side of Poi’s waist. After a few seconds of Poi feeling too dizzy to think of a response or move, Kado rested his chin on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze of his arms.

Something had shifted. In him, in Kado, he didn't know. He idly popped in another cookie, barely looking at the color, so he didn't have to speak. Purple? Tasted grape-y.

He made a mental checklist of all the things he remembered from last night. How purr-fectly he thought their bodies slotted together and how they still did, the burn of Kado’s cock filling his throat too much, orgasming more times than he could count. A bit of the cookie tried to go down wrong and Poi wheezed out a small cough. He didn’t dare continue thinking on the past despite more memories stirring beneath the surface of his mind, waiting for him to inspect them.

Poi squeezed his legs together. His throat went dry and he struggled to swallow. He managed to get the cookie crumb down correctly but he was still shaking. He hid behind his hands, unable to take it any longer. Kado was holding him too sweetly! He loved being cuddly but he was confused by, and a bit scared of the rush of... of lust? The warmth in his chest wasn’t all consuming like last night. What was this much softer feeling? 

"Its too much! I-I can't..." Poi whim-purred as his eyes burned with tears he couldn’t shed.

"Then let’s distract you,” Kado said with an abortive laugh as he straightened his back. His lips tickled Poi’s ear and Poi thought he saw stars. “You want to know why I work here? Well..." Kado trailed off, turning thoughtful. 

Was this an answer to his rudely ignored question? Poi couldn’t have been more relieved that he didn’t have to say anything for awhile.

"I guess I thought I could make a change. But now," Kado let out a bitter chuckle that pulled the relief in Poi’s gut and twisted it into something else. "Now I know life is only about surviving day to day. It's primal, nothing other than a bunch of instincts working together to create the world around us, and it's hierarchy."

Poi hadn't expected such a change in mood. Kado cleared his throat and picked up the second to last macaron in the box. He grabbed Poi’s wrist, turned it palm side up to drop in his hand. Poi blinked at the yellow cookie sitting brightly in his hand–banana? 

Kado sounded so upset but Poi had an idea. He spun around so he was straddling Kado, who gave nothing more than a grunt of annoyance and kept resting his hands on Poi’s hips. Heat washed over his cheeks. He had wanted to be face to face but it was a bit embarrassing. But the sadness was more than he could bear. Kado's words reflected how Poi secretly felt when he was a stray. The anger at world swelled in Poi’s tummy. They both needed to think about better things before they broke down and cried.

"You seem like you need some sweetness in your life," Poi said, keeping his tone light as he could manage. He purr-essed the cookie to Kado's lips. "Say ' _ahn_!~'"

Kado leaned a little away from Poi, glaring at him before glancing down. Tentatively, he opened his mouth to take the treat. Once it was fully inside and Kado was chewing, Poi purr-essed a kiss to Kado’s lips. Was that good? Was he doing it right? It'd been a long time since he had people he cared enough about to cheer them up and longer still that he even cared to try. He wrapped his arms around Kado's neck, wracking his brain for anything fun to say.

"Um, hey! Do you want to hear something funny? Knock-knock!"

Kado swallowed with a blank face. "... Who's there."

Poi regretted his decision. Kado didn’t seem like he was enjoying this at all. Bad idea, really bad idea. He had to fix it fast.

"I'm bananas for you!" Poi blurted out the words as fast as he could manage, trying to keep his head on straight. He paws-ed and frowned. "Ah–uhm... that's not right..."

Poopy, he really messed up this time.

Kado was silent for a few seconds, before he let out a snort, followed by a small snicker, "That was worse than I expected it to be. But… Good job, kitten." With a small grin on his face, Kado reached for the final cookie, placing it against Poi's lips for the last time. "Were they good?"

Oh! Poi did it! He managed to make Kado smile! He was so handsome when he smiled. Lucky, lucky day. All bad thoughts were washed away with a giant wave of purr-ide. Poi beamed brightly back as he chewed. Hints of citrus stung his tongue.

Bouncing in Kado’s lap, Poi nodded vigorously and swallowed the cookie to cheer, "Yeah! Thank you so much! That was the bestest gift idea ever. You're so cool, sir!" 

Poi squirmed, unable to stay still. Kado cleared his throat and looked to the side with a minute shake of his head. The movement made Poi notice the door to the room they used over Kado’s shoulder still ajar as Poi left it. Inside was a mess of redish pink sheets that he forgot to pick up when he began his wait for Kado. 

"Oh right, I wanted to thank you much for tucking me in! I woulda been so cold, especially since you left and stuff. And, um, I’m really sorry for being a meanie when you got here. I was lonely and missed you so much! I didn't know why I was all alone-some when I woke up." Poi’d been afraid his mate wouldn't come back and he was too afraid to admit that nyao. "So thank you again! Ahh, you’re so su-purr amazing~" 

"Shh." Kado placed a finger against Poi's lips. "You sure do like to talk, huh." It didn’t sound like a question.

Poi’s tail twitched at the odd redness staining Kado’s face. Was it too warm in the room? Poi’s toes were numb against the floor. 

"... I'm glad you liked them," Kado said stiltedly. He trailed his finger down Poi's throat and stopped below his adam’s apple to lightly purr-ess in. Not enough to do damage but enough that Poi was getting a vivid picture in his mind. "I gave you your first gift as a mate, now you owe me one."

Poi waited a moment, wondering if Kado would actually choke him. The idea excited him more than he thought it should. Come to think of it, he had really enjoyed Kado being mean. Nothing made sense to Poi when it came to this purr-tty almost-stranger doggie.

His thoughts shifted over to gifts when the moment dragged on. What could Poi give his mate? He hadn't the money for food to keep himself alive when he was on his own, let alone material things. Maybe if he could get a job, then he could buy Kado something nice! But he was stuck here for a long time purr-obably. Strays weren't treated kindly.

All Poi had where the clothes on him and they weren't even his. They belonged to the purr-ison. He could save some of his food from lunch but that wasn't special at all! Not like what Kado got him. His meager paw-ssessions that he had when he got arrested were taken and locked somewhere Poi could never reach in a box. He guessed he could ask Kado to find them but that was a bit poopy. And it was only his stinky scavenged clothes and some sticky lint in their pockets. He deflated when he realized really didn't have anything.

Did Kado want the gift nyao? Like nyao, nyao? Wow, Poi must be the worstest of worst kind of mate. Kado would want to leave him once he knew that Poi hadn’t even thought of purr-esents. Poi was so clueless about relationships, having destroyed the ones he had before becoming a stray and avoiding everyone after the fallout. Of course you had to purr-epare gifts for your mew mate!

He glanced back at the abandoned box, hoping for an idea when something caught his eye. Oh, the ribbon! He grabbed it quickly and rubbed it between his fingers. Soft... It had looked so purr-etty around the box. And last night, Kado had only got to... only got pleased once while Poi had too many.

A tickling of an idea made him hesitate. It wasn’t the same as what he saw in porn once but it might work? He flushed as wiggly shame haunting his shoulders made him want to hide. He shook his head to clear it, mustered up his courage, and pulled himself free from his shorts. Kado made a small noise but Poi stubbornly ignored it as he tied the ribbon in the tightest, most purr-ettiest bow he could manage around the middle of his cock. Squirmy energy made his chest feel too light and too tight at the same time as he tried to meet Kado’s gaze.

"I... Um, I’m really sorry I don't have anything besides my body to offer but! Y-You, uh, can use me as much as you want, okay?"

Kado’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened as his gaze focused on Poi’s lower body. "Beautiful… Just what I wanted," Kado murmured. 

Poi’s heart leapt into his throat. Kado gently took Poi’s gift into his hand and started to massage with his deftly expert fingers. A small sigh escaped Poi’s lips. He was soft but he started to swell in the tight ribbon.

It seemed like Poi’s idea was going to work out. A relieving thought. Kado leaned in to nibble at the bruises that were left on Poi’s neck. Poi reached out to touch Kado too but his arms were forced sharply behind his back. One of Kado’s hands fit around both of Poi’s wrists so easily.

"You're not scared of me now? You really want to let me do whatever I please with your body again?" Kado whis-purred threateningly in Poi’s ear as he went back to pumping Poi’s length. "Could your body really handle that now?"

Poi whim-purred, worried about what he was agreeing to. What Kado said was true, his body was still wrecked. His head swam. Everything felt extra sensitive, where Kado had bit him, where he was stroking Poi's cock, but it wasn’t as overwhelming as before. Was sex different with mates? It didn't make much sense but it was his only and best theory.

"I don't have anything else to offer, s-sir. But I, um, y’know, I want to make you su-purr happy!" Poi shivered, replaying Kado's threat over and over again. His voice... His voice did things to Poi. He spread his legs wider despite the tiny desire to close them and hide. "I am a little scared but please will you... use me? I'm your..."

' _I'm your slut!_ ' His own lewd words popped into his head and he couldn’t meet Kado’s gaze. There was too much blood rushing to too many different places.

"My what? My toy? My slut? That's what you agreed to be," Kado purr-essed as he spread Poi's legs more. Their erections grinded together through their clothes, thanks to Poi’s flexibility. His tummy roiled as his cock bounced against it when Kado let go of him. The dark pink of his skin looked as painful as it was starting to feel. "Those macarons were expensive, do you think you can pay me back with your body, how it is?"

"I don't... I don’t know!" Poi gasped as fear began worming its way around his heart. What if his body couldn't do what Kado wanted? He didn't want to entertain the idea. 

Please don't be dissatisfied. Poi really would be the worstest if he wasn't able to please his mate. He wiggled his arms but his wrists were still stuck in one of Kado's big hands. If he had them free, maybe he could touch Kado. Maybe he could please him purr-operly then. "I purr-omise I'll try my su-purr best, though!"

Kado pulled back, his eyebrows drawn together in thought. He gave Poi's body another long glance, up and down, before letting his hands go.

"Show me then," Kado said as he leaned back slightly. His head did that adorable as heck tilt with his forever frown still twisting his lips down. “Go on, I won’t wait forever.”

Purr-fect, just what he wanted! Poi jumped to action. He had no experience in doing any of this and last night didn’t count in his head so he was going to do what he felt was right. First, he pep-purred Kado's face with gentle kisses as he ran his mew-ly freed hands up and down Kado's chest. He pulled Kado's tie off with no help and neatly set it next to the box.

He turned back to Kado and bit his lip in hesitation, eyeing Kado who waited expectantly before leaning in to purr-ess their lips together. He wasn't certain how to kiss but it involved licking, right? If he messed up Kado could lead the way. it was a small comfort as he began unbuttoning Kado's shirt.

His hands were shaking and he was going slower than he wanted, since Kado’s mouth felt too good against his sore ones. He pulled back to admire Kado's revealed chest and traced the lines of his body with his fingertips.

"Ahh, you're so mew-tiful and strong, sir~" Poi singsonged. He kissed him again before whis-purring against his lips. "I hope you'll show me how strong you are later."

There was a shimmer of danger in Kado’s eyes that thrilled Poi so much he had to look away. He ducked his head to lick and lightly suck at Kado's neck, afraid to mark him. Kado had ordered never to bite again but maybe the bruise-y kind of lovey marks were okay. One hand sneaked down to palm Kado's through his pants. His cock swelled thrillingly into Poi’s touch. 

It wasn’t enough. Poi leaned back to unbuckle Kado’s belt, dizzy with the desire to see his mate's cock with clearer eyes. He fumbled with the button but eventually got it undone. Oh, cute! His underwear had buttons on it too.

Poi tugged Kado’s half-hard cock free and eagerly wrapped his hands around it. "Oh, you're so big..." Poi’s tip barely managed to reach Kado’s despite sitting on his lap. He stood on his tiptoes and pushed his hips forward to make their tips kiss. "Chu~"

"Good boy..." Kado took a good handful of Poi’s ass and wrapped an arm around waist to pull him closer so their cocks completely purr-essed together. His fingers played with the hem of Poi’s shorts as their chests touched.

Poi blushed heavily and squirmed to test him. Kado purr-dictably squeezed to keep him from moving away but not hard enough to crush him. He was already showing off his strength. The hand on his ass moved to wrap around their cocks. 

"Look at how hard you are already," Kado said with a growing grin. “Isn't that a little selfish, getting so much pleasure from a gift? You're a perverted kitten."

 

"Eh? Ah... p-purr-verted?" Poi stumbled over the word. He certainly felt purr-verted. "I can't help it when you're so..." He left his sentence open ended as he ran his hands around Kado's sides to his back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his skin. Everything about Kado was a turn on. Poi leaned in for another kiss. "How am I so lucky? How are you real..." 

"I think the heat pheromones are running to your head," Kado said before returning the kiss. He coaxed Poi’s mouth open and mixed their tongues together. 

With a restrained gentleness that Kado had never shown him before, he guided him into a dee-purr kiss. Poi followed Kado’s rhythm and how he moved his tongue. Poi moaned against his mouth. He hadn't known how savory a kiss could be. Kado gave a small tug on their cocks in his hand, letting out a pleased grunt. 

Poi was melting, lost in pleasure as Kado began stroking them slowly. His breath was gone and his body forced their lips apart. Lungs burning, Poi rolled Kado’s comment over in his brain. He tilted his head at the word he didn’t know.

"What are fara... ph-phera... moans? Is that like moaning a lot?" Poi tried to break the word down in his head but with the context, it didn’t make any sense. Kado’s hand stilled. Poi glanced down, wondering how much he didn’t know about the world around him and his own body. “All these words surrounding heats... I didn't know it was so confusing and stuff."

Twisting his lips, Poi considered their bodies and his nervousness. Last night was so different than nyao, more consuming, more.. Something he couldn’t put the word to. Something about his emotions bothered him but he couldn’t figure it out himself. Kado knew so much, it would be easier to ask. A small idea wiggled at the back of his head.

Poi gasped sharly and fixed Kado’s widening eyes with his own surprised expression. “I’m gon-nya be a Mommy! Is that the difference?”

Kado winced. “N-No. For the last time, you aren’t going to get pregnant.”

Wilting, Poi scowled at the wall over Kado’s shoulder. Then what was it? Kado ran his nya-ils underneath Poi’s shirt up and down his back distractingly. The warmth around his cock hesitated before leaving to rub gently at one of his ears. Poi blinked and leaned into the soft touch. Ear scritches might be better than sex, in his honest opinion.

"Listen carefully, pheromones are the scent you give off in heat, the smell that makes alphas go crazy." Kado leaned in to sniff pointedly at Poi's neck. "But now that I marked you, I can smell it whenever. When you're near me, I'll always be overwhelmed by that smell..."

“I know I wasn't able to bathe purr-operly but I didn't think I'd be that stinky!" Poi tried to speak past the purr that built in his throat but he could hear it clearly each time he breathed out. “So I’m not going to be a Mommy? That’s…”

Kado sighed heavily on Poi’s shoulder, clearly over the Mommy thing. His purr faded quickly as a mixture of emotions tightened his chest. He needed to change the subject before he made them both upset.

“Well, um, so if… ph-phera… pheromones make me stinky and lovey marks makes us mates. Then is being mates why it feels so different?” Poi pondered with a finger tapping his chin. 

Kado leaned back and gave him an unreadable stare. He said nothing though Poi was waiting for a confirmation or denial. Poi huffed and frowned, frustrated that neither of them knew what was happening. This shouldn’t even be happening! His head was so clear despite their sexy actions and yet he should be unable to control himself in the thick of his heat, mindless and slutty.

Wait, his heat… Poi started bouncing in Kado’s lap and repeatedly slapped his hands on his chest in excitement as it finally clicked. “Oh my sweet savory catnip, Kado! Listen, I know what it is nyao! My heat; that’s why it feels different! My heat’s heckin’ gone!”

Kado’s face scrunched up and he snatched Poi’s wrists tight enough that it hurt. “Yes, your heat is done. It stops once an alpha mates with you.” He brought one of Poi’s wrist to his face, breathing in deeply and the wrinkles faded away. Two fingers traced the startlingly blue veins up his pale arm. “It’s not a bad smell, Poi, it's… just going to drive me crazy.” Kado eyes caught Poi’s as a small snarl escaped him. He seemed like he was over all the questions and mew-sings. “It’s distracting. It makes me want to…”

Poi’s breath caught in his throat. When Kado was scary, Poi’s legs started to spread on their own. He swallowed as he glanced down at their touching cocks, wishing his wasn't twitching so much. 

“Wh… What do you want to do, s-sir?” It was strange how easily Kado could make the atmosphere change. With only a look, a few words, and a snarl, he took Poi’s excited mood and flipped it on it's head. 

Kado dropped Poi’s arm to grab his waist for stability as he leaned in to bite Poi’s neck. He bruised the skin between his teeth, moving often from one spot to another. It confused Poi with how eractic it was until he realized Kado was looking for unmarked spots to leave more and more lovey marks.

When it felt like there weren’t any spaces for marks to be left, Kado pulled back and lifted Poi’s arms into the air. Poi winced as his biggest lovey mark on his shoulder purr-otested but he had no choice but to do what Kado wanted. He tugged Poi’s shirt off ruffly, flinging it behind him. Poi’s exposed chest tingled as Kado hungrily eyed him.

Kado licked one of his thumbs and purr-essed it against Poi’s nipple. It swirled around the sensitive skin as he went back to kissing and biting. He mumbled into the crook of Poi’s shoulder, “It makes me want to take you again, right here. You’re not even in your heat and you still want me?”

Tiny moans broken by purrs escaped his lips as clung to the collar of Kado’s shirt. All the attention was making him squirm. 

“O-Of course I do! I want you so much…” Caught up in the sweeping desire, Poi’s fingers fumbled down to Kado’s belt. He had wanted to pull it open but he’d forgotten that it was already undone. He clumsily wrapped his hands around the both of their cocks instead. The spans of two his hands barely made it across their cocks where one of Kado’s fit around them so nicely.

Kado raised an eyebrow at Poi and smirked, going in to kiss his lips when there was a click somewhere of to the side of them. Poi’s ear swiveled to it but the purr-omise of the kiss made his eyes flutter shut. He expected their lips to meet but instead was greeted with a harsh swishing noise that made him flinch. He turned to the sound and saw the door to the rest of the purr-ison open with a guard doggie walking in.

Poi froze unable to think but Kado started shoving himself back into his pants as he swung his legs over the bench. He stood easily with his arm around Poi’s body to help him stand as Poi scrambled to find purchase on the floor. The guard doggie started laughing when he saw them and the door shut with a heavy clunk.

"Get behind me." Kado commanded as he shoved Poi backwards, away from the door. 

Poi snatched his shirt from the floor and pulled it on and shoved himself back into his shorts. They didn’t cover as much as he wished. He felt all too naked and he hoped the guard didn’t see too much of his body. His skin purr-ickled as the laugh faded.

Poi peeked out from behind Kado’s arm at the stranger. Blondie hair with matching folded blondie ears and fluffy tail. Poi recognized him and remembered his meanie blue eyes even though he was too far away to see them clearly nyao. “Oh, he’s the one who brought me here.”

“... Did he,” Kado said, sounding very unimpressed. 

The other guard chuckled and Poi hid again. He didn’t like the tension, didn’t like how he laughed. He wanted nothing more than to be alone with Kado again. They were getting to some fun stuff too. Ah, how terrible…

"I was comin’ back to visit, but I see I was beat," The other guard said with a smile in his voice. Poi couldn't see him but he knew the smile was there. “Care to share?”

"No." There was no hesitation in Kado's response which made Poi’s heart swell. "I don't share. Not this time, anyway."

"Always so friendly," the jerk guard remarked sarcastically, before loudly sniffing the air. He continued on, sounding puzzled. "There isn't even a cat in heat here. Guess I was wrong."

Yeah, ‘cause Poi gave it to his mate! Don’t smell Poi’s stink! It’s only for Kado.

"How then, was this kitten in heat yesterday but not today? Don't tell me you overstepped my dibs and..." The jerk guard trailed off and Poi peaked again, wondering what he was doing. He sent an evil meanie grin at Poi. "Looks like you got ‘im a little gift too. Cute, but not very like you."

A growl sounded in front of Poi and the fur on his tail stood on end before he realized it was coming from Kado and not the creepy stranger. Kado wrapped an arm around Poi. 

“Just leave.”

Poi started shaking from the thick air growing in the cold room. He’d seen how doggies can get when there was something they both wanted. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

“I-I thought you weren't interested in me. You said I was gross…” His voice was soft, struggling to get through the tension between the two doggies. He looked up to Kado, hoping he could make all the bad stuff go away. “K–” He glanced at the jerk guard who never took his intense gaze off of him, afraid of giving up too much of their budding relationship. Kado did tell him to stay far from the other guards. “S-Sir, he's…” 

Scary.

“So you wanna fight me for him when you’re the one goin’ around and markin’ up purr-isoners that ain’t your territory?” The jerk guard ignored Poi with a vague hand gesture thrown at him. “Against the rules, y’know.”

"Believe me, I have enough on you that you won't say a word. Just keep your mouth shut, alright? This isn’t worth the bullshit and paperwork." Kado added another growl and nodded his head toward the door. He ignored what Poi said, too.

Conceding, the man took a step back, but not without sending Poi a wink.

Poi was getting fed up. Annoyance overpowered his fear. Gross doggies should not be winking at him when he was someone else's. That guard backed away but he still looked like he wanted a taste of Poi. The world needed to know who he belonged to whether he got Kado’s blessing or not.

“L-Listen up, mister gross-caller! I have a mate, nyao.” Poi wasn't purr-operty to piss on but he did belong to someone. He pointed to his lovey mark on his shoulder, stepping out from behind Kado so it could be seen. “So you better…. You better b-back off or–” 

“A mate?" The jerk guard began howling in laughter. He pointed towards the lovey mark and looked between them in disbelief. "Kado, with a mate? The man that can't even commit to what path to jog in the park? Well, I’ll be. Never thought I'd see it."

Kado took a step forward and covered Poi with his arm again, pushing him back a couple of steps. Poi’s mouth was open to retort but Kado spoke over him with an even tone. “Yeah, yeah. I have a mate, whatever. Leave, Jericho.” 

"Alright fine, Kado. But don't go thinkin’ this means you can keep markin’ up new purr-isoners whenever you want. 'Scum belongs to no one', in your own words." The jerk guard tipped his head in farewell at Poi, fingers at his forehead like he was holding the brim of a hat that wasn’t there. He fixed Kado with the smuggest smile and left, shutting the door without looking back.

“‘Scum?’” Poi repeated softly. The word rang in his head. Kado once called him scum, near the beginning, before they really mated. It stung a bit to be reminded of that. And belonging to no one? His heart dropped.

Kado waited a beat after the room settled back into silence and then took a step away. “... I have to go lock the door.” His voice was urgent and gravely from his growling.

Poi held onto Kado, not letting him leave. What if Kado actually hated him? What if Kado was only purr-etending for his own benefit? What if he didn't want to be mates and Poi forced him into it and nyao he su-purr du-purr mega hated Poi forever and ever?

That thought was so scary and that jerk guard was so mean and Poi was su-purr confused and it was all a big mess like when he ended up becoming a stray. He didn't have the courage to look at Kado and he was still shaking. The swirling questions were why he tried not to think much, he purr-ferred staying paws-itive even if he was often treated like he was dumb. “Do… um, do you still think I'm scum?”

"Scum? No–it's not like that." Kado quick dismissal made Poi meet his gaze. "That was before... Look, you're not like other purr-isoners, okay? I don't think of you in the way I think of them." Kado gestured his head toward the empty box, near the spot they had once sat close together. "I brought you a gift, didn't I? I fed you, I just saved you from..."

That was true… Kado was strong and kind, willing to fight for someone as trashy as Poi.

"I... told you I wouldn't be the best mate, and that I'm not nice. But I wouldn't... I would never..." Kado pushed his bangs back with his hand, running his fingers through his hair as he trailed off. He seemed unable to form his thoughts. His face turned red as he tried to pull away. "I would never say that about you. You aren't scum, I promise. So, I need to go lock the door now." 

Poi didn't let go. He glanced at the door Kado kept trying to leave him for. He didn't mind some of the mean-ish things Kado said about him but he didn't like the fact that Kado put himself down.

“Shut up!” He hiccuped despite his tearless eyes. They burned so much. He tugged on Kado’s arm for emphasis. “You have been the sweetest most kindest purr-son I've ever met. Like you said, you got me a purr-esent…” 

Poi’s first ever purr-esent. It honestly meant a lot to him. He was afraid but Kado trying to hard to cheer him up blew most of his bad thoughts away. 

Kado cleared his throat but Poi kept on talking. “And you say I belong to you, right? I've never belonged anywhere, no one wants me! But you seem to want me a lot. A-And I still wan-nya meet your Mommy!” 

To purr-vent someone mean walking in again, they should really go into one of the rooms but even then Poi knew there weren't any locks on those doors. If a gross doggie like that jerk guard really wanted to, they could enter the room just as easily to interrupt a purr-ivate moment. Poi shivered and mentally smacked the thought away. He really didn’t want to be here anymore. The guards were scary, the purr-isoners were people Kado wanted him to avoid and it hadn't felt all that welcoming when Kado wasn't around. If being a purr-isoner meant being scum, and he was likely to be here for forever and ever without a place to call home...

“Please, I don't wan-nya be here anymore! I’ll do whatever you want, I'll avoid all the dangerous purr-isoners and–um, and I purr-omise only think of you and you can touch me whenever you want and do whatever you want to me but I don't wan-nya be here no more!” Poi cried as he hugged Kado, burying his face in his chest. Hurty burning tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over. “I wan-nya go home with you and not be a scummy stray!”

"You committed a crime, you can't just leave." Kado said as he tilted Poi’s face back with a hand on his chin. Their eyes locked on each other. "You don't really want that, though. You like it here, don't you? You don't have to lie to me."

Poi sniffed as he stared at Kado’s ever unreadable expression. Lying… It didn't feel like lying. He was trying so hard to say out loud what his heart felt and yet Kado could apparently smell a lie.

“I-I don't understand.” Poi rubbed his eye as he tried to make sense of everything. “It's better here than a box in an alley, I-I guess. I get fresh food everyday and that mister with the scars was nice enough to talk to me but…” 

Those were little points of light in a very big, very scary dark room. Poi shook his head free from Kado’s hand. He was certain he'd get the same amount of food if he lived with Kado. And the purr-ivacy to do whatever they wanted to each other sounded better than trying to avoid mean guards.

Maybe Poi wasn’t the one lying. The thought settled on his tongue like old grease from trashcan food. His feelings were true but Kado’s… Were his true?

“Do… you not want me in your home? You say I’m not like the other purr-isoners but you want me to stay here like them.”

Kado’s expression tightened but he said nothing. Poi took a step back so he didn’t have to look straight up at him. Poi must truly forever be scum. His chest hurt and he hugged himself to keep it from splitting. 

“Lock the door then.”

Poi flinched as Kado suddenly wrapped his arms around him. He placed a hand on the back of his head to keep him from pulling away and forced their lips together, kissing with a ferocity that made Poi dizzy. When he leaned back for air, Poi gaped at him. Kado’s eyes froze him to the spot as they swam with an emotion that Poi couldn’t read.

“I want you,” Kado said. Poi gasped, about to reply in kind but Kado held up his hand. “But. I only want you if you’re happy. So tell me what would make you happy and I’ll do it.”

Poi could barely believe his ears! He bounced as he gushed, “I wan-nya live with you! I wan-nya get your head pats every day; I wan-nya learn how to cook nyummy stuff for us; I wan-nya feel safe at night in your arms; I wan-nya wash our clothes together; I want you like last night; I-I…” He wheezed in a breath to chase away the darkness forming around his eyes. “And I don’t wan-nya be lonely anymore! You will make me so su-purr happy, of that I’m paws-itive!”

Maybe Poi was all too happy to spill the thoughts he had while he waited for Kado to come back. He wanted a life with someone who’d love him. He swallowed nervously, hoping he wasn’t being too selfish as Kado looked to the side thoughtfully.

“Okay,” Kado said as he lifted Poi into the air. Poi clung to his shirt collar and wrapped his legs around his waist as one arm settled under his ass. “It won’t be today or tomorrow but I’ll work on it. I’ll make sure you’re out of here before you have to leave the heat room.”

A loud, almost painful purr burst from Poi’s chest. He couldn’t believe his ears. He covered Kado’s face with kisses and scratched his ears with fervor. “Oh, Kado, Kado! You’re the bestest, most wonderful, amazing-est, most incredible-est mate ever, of all time, for nyao and forever and ever!”

Kado paws-ed as he got to the door, giving Poi a glance. “Hm. That’s the last time you get to tell me what to do. So don’t get used to it.”

Poi squeezed Kado with his arms and legs, giving him the best kitty hug he could manage. “Okay! I’m so excited! Where do you live? How big is your house? Ah~ I don’t care so long as you have a bed we can share! What kind of food do you like? What do you wear to bed? When do I get to meet your Mommy? Can we share clothes? Oh, I’m so excited!”

A home! Poi was going to have a home!

"We'll talk about that later," Kado grunted dismissively as he kicked the door shut. He reached the bed and dropped Poi onto it. His tummy flipped as his head spun from the familiarity all of the movements and sounds reminiscent of the night before, but carrying a different weight nyao. Poi guessed no matter if they were mates or not, Kado would still be a sweet meanie. "Right now, I don't want to talk anymore." 

Kado crawled on top of Poi and immediately snuck his hands underneath Poi’s shirt, trailing kisses up his mew-ly exposed tummy. He forced it off his body and ran his nya-ils down his side. Poi smothered a giggle with his hands as the touch tickled him, goosebumps exploding across his skin. 

Any fears, any worries, any bad thoughts had been blown away. Poi was going to have a home with his mate and he was more than ready to give him anything he wanted.

Kado leaned back to help Poi kick off his shorts. He spread his legs so Kado would have more room to do whatever he wanted as he settled on his knees. Poi’s face still flushed at being so exposed but it electrified him to the bone. A flash of pink around his cock reminded him what he had offered as a mew-mate purr-esent.

“I, um, hope you enjoy yourself with… m-my body.” Poi’s voice trembled.

"I will," Kado assured him, taking his cock in his hand and beginning to pump it, keeping his movements light and far from satisfying. "You came so much before, I'll have to punish you." As if to purr-ove his point, he squeezed Poi’s cock. “Do you understand? You were selfish before, but now that I’m going to get you out of here, you’ll owe me. I can do whatever I want to you.”

Poi didn’t see how it was his fault he came so much, his heat made it easy. Kado was relentless as he bit a sucked around Poi’s chest. He gasped and squirmed as mew lovey marks joined the still fresh others. 

“Y-Yes, sir. I understand!” Poi wondered if his chest would ever heal at this point. His purr settled to a dull roar, basking in the attention, however cruel it may be. Poi winced as Kado bit an extra sensitive paw-rt of his chest. “Ah, that really hurts…” 

The pain send shocks to his nipples and the tip of his dick. His body was throbbing for more. 

"'It hurts?' It hurts but look at how you twitch." Kado scoffed and let go of Poi’s dick. It slapped uncomfortably against his tummy. Poi smothered his whine, reminding himself that Kado was allowed to do what he wanted. Even if it was really frustrating and mean of him to tease so much.

Kado trailed bites down and along Poi’s midsection, overwhelming Poi as he found each sensitive spot that elicited squeaks with ease. Covering his mouth with his hands, he tried to smother them but with Kado’s knowing chuckle rolling over the stings, Poi knew he wasn’t doing a good job. 

“It feels good when it hurts and your body doesn’t lie. You’re mine now, and I was going to teach you all about about pain is pleasure, my first lesson But you seem to already know…” Kado trailed off, his breath ghosting over Poi’s cock. His voice was stern and Poi’s tummy dropped. “Don’t tell me you lied about being a virgin?”

“N-No! It’s the truth I purr-omise!” Poi panted as all his mew marks stung in tandem with his racing heartbeat. Staring at Kado hovering over him was too much and he covered his face.

Poi had no purr-oof to purr-ove that last night was his first. Kado could usually see through is lies, but maybe he couldn’t always see what was true? But if it’s not a truth then it must be a lie and Kado could very much see lies. Half-truths were a thing he had heard about before but he wasn’t sure how they worked. Were half-truths beyond Kado? But Poi really truly was telling the whole truth, not a half-truth.

Well… He’d seen porn before. So he knew a little about the basics of sex, which helped him a little but it wasn’t anything close to the real thing. 

Kado’s laugh distracted him almost as much as the wet warmth running up his thigh. Poi quivered and hid more in his hands.

“So you’re just a pervert then, like I said before.” Kado purr-essed Poi’s legs ruffly into the bed, leaving him completely splayed open. "Tell me, little pervert, what does someone use their mouth for when they're by this part of someone's body? I need to know in detail, to make sure I can teach you well."

Poi’s body purr-otested the treatment and he groaned softly. He peeked from behind his fingers to see Kado hovering over him watching him intently. Something warm and skilled massaged his balls. Poi hid back behind his hands. That brief moment was seared into his mind. What was Kado even talking about, how could he think when he was being touched like that? His body tried to buck into the warmth.

Focus on his question. Something… Something about mouths? Ugh, he couldn't remember. Whatever, had to answer anyways. He decided to be vague and hope for the best.

“S-Sucking and, um, licking, right?” His voice was shaky.

“That’s all?” 

Kado sounded like he didn’t like the answer. Warmth went up Poi’s cock, sliding over the ribbon and onto his sensitive tip. He was unable to do anything other than shiver. There was a lap at his leaking tip and a loud smack of Kado’s lips. Oh, he was _tasting_ Poi.

"Take your hands off your face and tell me what you want. If you want me to use my mouth, you have to tell me properly," Kado said as the warmth left Poi. His fingers dug into Poi’s leg. "I'll give you one more chance, answer correctly."

Poi reluctantly removed his hands from his eyes but purr-essed his shaking fingers to his lips when he caught Kado’s glare. Flushing deeply, Poi rolled the demand over in his mind. Was this like what Kado had asked earlier? About what it took to make Poi happy and stuff?

“I, um, I want…” Poi started but had to clear his throat. He swallowed and tried to muster up the courage to not die of embarrassment. “I want to feel your mouth around me. A-And to, uh, to feel your tongue purr-ess against me as y-you suck…”

Poi bit his pinky, hoping that’d be enough. Kado only stared expectantly so Poi reached down next to his cock to make an up and down motion with his finger. “And I want to fill your mouth with m-my cock and… stuff” He stuttered as his hips mimicked the motion as he got lost thought. He licked his lips, wanting to choke Kado like how Kado choked him last night. Poi was a lot smaller than him, though. 

A kitty could dream.

“Good boy,” Kado murmured and took the waiting cock into his hand. Poi basked in the purr-aise and rewarding touch. Kado settled between Poi’s legs, making his elbows dig into Poi’s thighs.

Poi did it! He managed to– _oh_ …

Kado’s lips spread around Poi’s dick, taking it fully until he reached the ribbon. Poi’s heart fluttered faster and his lovey marks sang in time with the beat. Kado’s fingers tightened around Poi’s base as he let out a low hum that made Poi dizzy from the vibrations. His tongue swirled him around.

“O-Oh… Kado…” Poi’s head fell back against the bed. How was his tongue doing that? Kado paws-ed but then starting moving again, licking up and down with a delirious purr-essure. 

Poi squirmed slightly, unsure if he wanted more or if he wanted, well, even more. “H-How, wh-wh– _ah,_ it's s-so much, I…”

Again, Kado paws-ed and quickly went back to rolling his tongue around. Grabbing a fistful of his own hair to keep himself sane, Poi twitched into the expert warmth. Kado was so strong that Poi barely moved. He lamented at how below Kado’s league he was. Whatever he did when he tasted Kado could never compare.

“Please, I– _ah_ –it’s… Kado!” Poi moaned around his bit pinky as the swirling went back to licking. They had barely started but already he wanted to cum.

Kado shuffled between Poi’s legs and then pulled away. Poi nearly hissed as he was exposed to the drafty air, such a stark contrast from the wet heat. There was a foreign click and Poi had to lean on his elbows to watch what Kado was doing. He held a tiny bottle and squeezed a heated liquid over Poi’s dick. It lewdly traveled down over and around his balls to between his legs.

“A-Ah…” Poi whim-purred at the messiness of it all.

Kado always thought ahead, Poi hadn’t even considered what they’d do once they got to this point. He was so smart and a meanie tease.

Poi bit his bottom lip as Kado wrapped his hand back around his cock. He slowly rubbed his thumb across the head and slit, making a low noise as Poi’s body twitched out more purr-ecum onto his finger. Ugh, it wasn’t enough. Poi wanted Kado’s mouth back, he wanted to force his head down, make Kado take all of him. 

Instead, he pulled at his own hair and shivered. “Kado, please! It’s not enough, please stop teasing! Please, please, please!”

“‘Please,’” Kado muttered as he ran a finger down Poi’s length until he was circling his entrance lightly. Poi let himself fall back, unable to support himself to watch the show anymore.

Poi wheezed and his back arched at the sudden intrusion of Kado shoving his finger inside. He twitched in Kado’s grasp and squeezed the finger a little too hard.

"I think you mean 'Please, sir.'" Kado said as he leaned over Poi to scrape his teeth down his bruised chest to his stinging tummy until he put his tongue back on Poi’s dick. His tongue slid down, pushing lube out of the way and onto his tummy so it tickled down his sides. Licking back up, Kado took it back into his mouth and bobbed his head lazily.

Poi was starting to lose his mind. He need to calm down or… He couldn’t think of an ‘or’ through the haze of pleasure but it seemed like it would be bad. Poi squinted at the lines of brick in the ceiling to focus. Kado was still his expert self but Poi’s head felt marginally clearer as the command ghosted over Poi’s skin.

Right, how could Poi forget.

“I… uh, please, s-sir….” Poi could barely get it out. Trying to talk muddled any small sort of clarity he had. Was he crying? He couldn’t tell, there weren’t any tears but he sob-moaned like he was crying. “I w-want, please, more, sir!”

Kado smacked his lips as he pulled off to say, “I told you, you came so many times last time. This is your punishment for being selfish.”

Kado’s finger slipped out. Poi whined out a small ‘no!’ but Kado was already guiding him around by his arm. Forcing him to sit up on his hands and knees on the bed, Kado chuckled at how Poi’s limb were shaking. Kado lifted one of Poi’s legs, nearly toppling him over if it weren’t for Kado’s grip. He slid under Poi, lying beneath him in the opposite direction. 

Poi puzzled over what was happening, dizzy from need and the sudden change. A large hand pushed him down and his elbows gave out, forcing him to rest his entire body on top of Kado’s tummy and chest. 

“Here, lay down,” Kado said a little too late. He gripped Poi’s hips to make his back arch and spread his backside. His nya-ils dug into Poi’s skin. Poi shivered at being so exposed but Kado’s dick was right there, tenting his pants right in front of Poi’s face. “You know what to do, ri–oh.” 

He didn't even have to ask, Poi was already scrambling at Kado’s belt. His lips tingled, all too eager to try out what Kado had done to him. As soon as Kado’s big veiny cock sprung free, Poi’s mouth was on him.

Poi went down as far as he could go, gagged so badly that Kado shook them both with a scoffing laugh, and then came up to cough. Once he caught his breath, he tried again, slower, massaging his tongue into Kado’s cock, determined to make his body the best darn purr-esent ever. He’d show Kado.

He leaned back to suck lightly on the tip and shoved one of his hands into Kado’s pants. He cupped Kado’s balls and gently squeezed, playing with them like Kado did to Poi. He swirled his tongue paw-kwardly around the slit at the tip, tasting the salty purr-ecum.

There was a low hiss behind Poi that normally would have alarmed him if it weren’t for Kado’s nyummy taste. He slurped loudly, his drool getting all over his chin. His movements were janky, unable to do what Kado did with such skill but he didn't care at this point. Kado’s cock felt too good rubbing the sides of his tongue, purr-essing against the roof of his mouth, filling his throat more than he could take.

Kado purr-essed two fingers inside of Poi, testing the limits of his body. Wet warmth went up Poi’s thigh to the fingers stretching him. The fingers hooked forward with a constant purr-essure. Poi moaned around Kado.

“You’ve already learned this much… Who would have thought…” Kado started but gave a purr-egnant paws. Poi hoped for a compliment, that he was doing something that was a quarter as great was what Kado could do. “A virgin could be this obedient.”

Poi supposed that all the compliments he’d gotten so far were more than enough, more than he’d gotten in… ever. He cherished what he was given– 

Kado bucked his hips upwards and Poi choked hard enough that his vision went white. "Now learn to suck on all of it, or I won't take you home with me. It won't be worth it if you can't please me." 

Poi scrambled to pull himself off before his jaw decided to chomp Kado’s dick in half. He swallowed repeatedly around wheezing breaths. Kado was so mean!

“I purr-omise, I'll learn! Please don’t leave me behind,” Poi rasped from the abuse. He pulled his hand free from Kado’s pants and braced himself. He'd need to focus as much as he could on this, if only to keep his chance at getting a home. Slowly, he lowered his head, taking as much of Kado as he could without gagging. He could still breathe but his mouth was so full…

He took a deep breath and began bobbing his head, testing his limit. Relax… relax, like anything else to do with sex, relaxing into it made it feel better. He tilted his head a little to the side and it felt like he was taking a bit more. His tail twitched and flicked as purr-ide swelled in his chest. He was sorta doing it! Suck on that, Kado, you can't leave this virgin behind!

Kado chuckled, his laughter sounding like music to Poi’s ears, and gave Poi’s ass a slight pat on his ass before a sharp smack. Poi’s arms gave out, leaving him to choke once again. He, luckily, was able to pull himself off before clenching his jaw. He coughed and swallowed thickly. Relief filled him as he looked down on the unmarked cock, he hadn't bitten Kado.

"I'll give you something you like too then." Kado spanked him again and forced his fingers as deep inside as he could, all the way down to his knuckles. "You love being spanked don't you? I could tell the second I did it." 

Poi whim-purred. Kado landed another hit, harder this time, and began alternating his fingers, sliding them in and out like an unabated machine. 

"Your little hole squeezes each time I do it. Here–" Kado mercilessly landed slap after slap on his skin, laughing in sadistic delight.

Poi winced each time Kado landed a slap, crying out louder the harder he did it. Poi purr-essed his face into Kado’s hip, hooking a hand around his thigh for something to hold on to. He wouldn’t be able to keep sucking if Kado was doing that.

It felt so good, though, and it stung so nicely… His body wasn’t lying and neither was Poi. He moaned happily, glad that Kado was enjoying himself. Not wanting to leave Kado out of the pleasure, he wrapped his other hand firmly around Kado’s cock and tried to jerk it in time with Kado’s rhythm. He could barely keep up. A wave of warmth washed over him and he found himself grinding his hips against Kado’s fingers.

“O-Ohhh Kado, please don't stop…” He moaned deeply in the back of his throat, watching his hand work his most favorite-est dick in the world.

Kado gave him one more spank before focusing on his fingers, taking up a brutal pace. There was no way for Poi to resist, no way for him to escape, not that he would want to. A teasing touch on his cock made him shudder.

"You're such a slutty kitten, you aren't even embarrassed about what I'm doing to you." Kado began as he twisted his fingers. His hips jerked up into Poi’s hand. 

‘ _Slutty kitten_ ’... The words filled Poi with a purr-verse warmth. It was so true and he was loving how Kado’s voice surrounded his body like the hot water from the purr-ison showers.

"If you ask nicely, I'll give you something bigger."

Poi didn't hesitate. “Please, please, please with whipped cream ‘n cherries on top, please, please...!” He flicked his wrist at the end of each pump, trying to keep his arm from cramping. His moans were growing more desperate as there was a build up of pleasure. “Please, please!” He dug his nya-ils into Kado’s still clothed thigh as he waited for the release, for what he wanted most–

But nothing happened. Poi smothered a hiss into Kado’s hip.

Kado’s fingers slipped out with a slick sound and he pushed Poi over onto his back. Poi had little time to be annoyed over the denied release or being pushed rudely to the side as he watched Kado sit up and begin to undress. He carelessly flung his clothes to the side and settled himself between Poi’s legs. 

Poi couldn’t take his eyes off Kado’s mew-tiful body. He pushed Poi’s legs to his chest and made him keep them in place. Poi squeezed his legs and sang out a meow. Kado felt so different sliding in this time. Where before, it had been a sudden uncomfortable intrusion that he loved, nyao it burned slightly. He threw his head back in shock.

"Is this big enough for you?" Kado grinned at the reaction. He trailed a fingertip up Poi’s tummy from his belly button to his collarbone until he wrapped his hand around his neck.

Poi’s purr-eviously strained muscles tingled as he unwittingly pulled his legs further apart, hoping it’d allow Kado in easier. The thing that boggled Poi’s mind the most was how much he enjoyed the feeling of being split apart.

“D-Did you grow?” Poi struggled to get the words past the hand around his throat. It wasn’t tight enough to completely choke him but enough that it was more difficult to breathe in an already difficult situation.

“No–” Kado was interrupted by his own low howl. “I’m not bigger, your body is just different now.” His hand released Poi’s neck to tease and purr-ess the bruises scattering his chest. “I’m really taking your virginity this time.” 

Kado leant down to capture Poi’s lips, mixing their tongues together like before. Poi gave a full body shudder and sweetly gasped. He kissed Kado back, trying to be a somewhat decent paw-rtner. Tongue kissing was still mew but then so was everything and he was dizzy from it all. 

“Tell me how it feels to have me take your virginity from you.”

Poi wracked his brain for anything coherent to say. All he was left with were question marks and love. Kado was taking his full virginity, without the help from a heat. It was only yesterday that his body was so different...

Should he say what he was thinking about?

“I love you…” Poi all but whim-purred the words out. He begged with his eyes, staring into Kado’s purr-etty ones with all his adoration. “Please, please~”

Kado’s eyes widened and he said nothing for a few seconds. Poi worried he angered Kado somehow and held his breath. He looked like he wanted to reply but instead, he kissed Poi again with an intense fervor. Poi tried to respond in kind but Kado quickly moved on to his cheeks, down to the crook of his neck where he rested his head. 

"Say it again," Kado said as he started to grind into Poi.

Encouraged by the gentleness and his words, Poi repeated himself louder, “I love you, I love you, I love you!” Poi let go of his legs to wraps his limbs around Kado. His shoulder popped as he pulled Kado closer and threaded his fingers through his hair but he didn’t care. Poi wanted him as close as paws-ible. “I love you so much, Kado!”

He'd whis-purr in Kado’s ear if that's what he wanted. He'd scream at the top of his lungs at everyone he met. It didn't matter! He'd do what Kado wanted because Kado wanted him. And it felt great to be wanted for once.

“I love you to the sun and back!”

Kado sat back up and pushed Poi on his side. The way his cock twisted inside Poi made him cough out a groan. Kado draped his leg over his shoulder so that they were purr-essed up against each other completely. Their height difference made it so that Poi’s hips were in the air slightly. Kado stared at him hungrily and began fucking him, even if it was slow.

A broken moan escaped Poi. This uncharacteristic restraint wasn't at all what he craved but… with the way Kado was staring, he'd gladly endure Kado’s whims. 

Poi bit his lip, wondering if he should keep repeating his love but a glance to their connected bodies derailed his thoughts. The bright pink ribbon so messily darkened by spit and lube served as a reminder that Poi was a purr-esent. Begging for release was on the tip of his tongue but he looked down and told himself to think of other things.

Like how to make Kado cum. Poi squeezed as Kado pulled out and relaxed as he slid back in, kneading the sheets with a heavy breaking out in his chest. Ah~ he was excited to feel Kado cum inside him again.

“Kado,” _please_ , “I love everything about you.”

“Sh,” Kado shushed him and purr-essed his hand hard into Poi’s throat to make him listen. With one hand pinning down his head, and the other on his thigh lifting his body up and towards him, Kado kept his steady pace. “You don’t know what you agreed to.”

He bit Poi’s thigh above his tightening grip hard enough to draw blood. Poi clung to the arm pinning him. His head spun and he became afraid of falling with the bed still firmly beneath him. Kado thrusted with added strength, his restraint disappearing.

“Will you still love me even if I hurt you?” Kado asked with a pant. He stumbled over the word ‘love’ but Poi had no chance to make sense of why. “What if I don’t let you cum, at all, and use you? I’ll leave you tied up and you’ll never be allowed to touch yourself again. Will you still love much then?”

Kado was saying so many confusing things. No release for Poi? No touching himself and only being used? How would that even work? He didn’t understand and didn’t know what to say. Was he trying to scare Poi off with strange ideas?

All the the lovey marks on his neck throbbed beneath Kados hand. He struggled to breathe, squirming as he jerkily tried to purr-y the offending hand off. He couldn't reply if he couldn’t get air. A small mewl escaped his open mouth and his fingers stopped working.

Fuck it. It hurt to struggle. It hurt to go against Kado. He let his arms fall limp, forced his body to relax. The purr-essure crushing his throat loosened enough that Poi could gasp in tiny desperate breaths of air, far too small to clear the fog in his head but better than the nothing he was getting before.

Poi trusted Kado with his life.

“Are you going to answer me?” Kado’s thrusts were building momentum. His voice bounced each time their hips connected. “If you don’t answer me, I won’t let you cum.”

As if to torture Poi, Kado released Poi’s neck and began to stroke his dick. Poi wheezed in a deep breath, watching the room spin as his lungs gratefully filled with air. Barely over the blood rushing in his ears did Poi hear the sloppy sounds of Kado’s hand turning his wrist with each stroke, working Poi faster and faster to an orgasm. He purr-essed the back of his hand to his forehead, trying to soothe his growing headache. The other kneaded the bed, trying to regain a bit of reality.

It was so hard to think around Kado using his body. His eyes burned, unable to cry, his muscles burned, his sensitive cock burned where the ribbon sat taut. 

“Plea–I love you, I’ll always love you!” Poi hoarsely cried out. His throat ached purr-fectly. Everything hurt so good. His body tingled in time with his heartbeat and he threw his head back as a build up to a release that never came shocked his core.

Poi sobbed, repeating ’I love you’ over and over again. Getting denied sucked. It was hard to wrap his head around it. But this was the Kado he knew and loved. He’d have to endure until Kado willed otherwise.

“Then–” Kado started, quickly letting go of Poi to flip him over again. With his chest pushed into the bed and ass in the air, Poi only had a moment Kado grabbed Poi’s tail and pulled upwards. “Take all of my cock and I’ll consider letting you cum.”

Head spinning, Poi gave an exclamation of pain. He clawed at the sheets, lost at what was happening. A pool of tears gathered in his eyes, stinging and blurring the oddly moving room.

“My tail!” Poi mewled as it spasmed in Kado’s grip. He raised his ass, following the yank so it wouldn’t hurt as much, unintentionally making his cock dig into Poi’s insides deeply. “Kaaahdo! Ah, _sir_ , my tail! It hurhts…”

Poi sobbed as the tears but barely overflowed, stinging down his face. Kado lessened the strength in his pull but not enough to relieve the strain.

“But you said this was okay.” Kado hand slid from Poi’s back to his hip. "You said I can do whatever I want and you'll still want to come with me." He bent over Poi’s body and latched his teeth on one of the more sensitive lovey marks on Poi’s neck. He spasmed around Kado who whis-purred next to his ear, "I don't like liars."

Panic squeezed Poi’s heart. 

“Ah–I-I, n-no it's... I-I wasn't lying!” Poi tried to hide his face, unable to wipe off the growing amount of tears. “Please– _hic_ –I can take it!” He’d endure anything so he could go home. Kado’s home. Poi’s home too? “Ple- _hic_ -ase, I want a home…”

Kado lapped lovingly at the tears rolling down Poi’s cheeks. He pinned Poi fully by grabbing his wrists on either side of his head. Poi angled his hips, freed from the meanie pull, to better take Kado’s unrelenting pace. 

"Okay, hah, I'll take you home." Kado brought a hand under Poi’s body to touch his leaking dick again. His fingers ran over the bow lightly and Poi hoped he’d untie it. “But only if you can wait to cum until I do.”

Poi sobbed harder. Of course Kado wouldn’t do something so nice. Poi’s hiccups made him randomly squeeze Kado’s cock. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or frustrated that Kado kept adding more things Poi had to do to get taken home. He was leaning more towards frustrated.

He’d do _anything_ , but it was still frustrating.

Poi decided not to answer and instead tried to meet Kado’s thrusts. He could feel his ass shaking and a broken half-moan interrupting his sobbing each time their hips met. His back felt ready to give out and his arms were barely of use but his legs still kinda worked if he focused.

I’ll do it, Kado, and then you can never say anything about leaving your mate behind! Hmph! Focus, focus, think only of taking him in and not letting him leave. Ignore the hand teasing you, even though it feels so, so, so good... 

Poi clenched as Kado left and relaxed as he returned, wanting to drive him to an orgasm so they both could feel good.

“Tch–” Kado flipped Poi over to his back, no doubt to punish him for his silence. 

At least that’s what it felt like as the bed shook and a hand clutched his throat. Poi shivered as another orgasm was denied, much smaller but it made him cry harder. Kado was a blur of anger above him.

"I'm going to cum inside of you, and you better make sure not to spill a single drop of it," Kado growled as his thrusts reached an uneven but hurried pace.

Poi blinked and tried to nod. He purr-omised in his head that he wouldn’t let a drop spill. It was all Poi’s anyways, he'd keep it forever, like any purr-esent Kado gave.

It was difficult to hold onto the frustration with the air cut off once again and the excitement of Kado’s cum. Weakly, he moved one of his limp arms to the hand around his throat. He wasn't sure what he was trying to do but he paw-kwardly patted at it. 

Kado forced Poi to curl in half, his knees bent over Kado’s shoulders. Poi’s knees occasionally hit his collarbone as Kado fucked dee-purr. Poi tried to take in a breath as Kado brushed past a sensitive spot that drove his mind blank. He had to accept all of Kado in the way he wanted whether his body could handle it or not.

Was the room getting darker?

“I’m cumming–” Kado gunted as the hot splash of cum filled Poi. His hips stilled and he pulled the bow with one quick yank.

After all the denial, all the teasing, Poi felt something like an electric shock. He squeezed his eyes shut and gave a wordless scream of shock? Pain? Pleasure? Something warm hit his chin and he flinched while his whole body quivered.

The darkness edging around Poi’s vision subsided as Kado let go. Poi wheezed gratefully as his spasms slowed to a stop. He touched the warmth that rested on his chin and looked at the white, gooey stuff sticking to his fingers.

Oh. It was his cum. Poi’s cum.

Poi blinked as Kado brought his hand to his mouth and licked at the wetness. His eyes nya-rrowed down at Poi. “It’s not sweet enough yet.”

A huge wave of embarrassment rushed over him and he yanked his hand down. His chest stung where his cum pooled but it was overshadowed by Kado’s mortifying display. Kado ran his fingers over the cum on Poi’s chin that was bordering on his lips. He pushed his fingers between them spreading the cum around his tongue.

“How does it taste to you, hm?”

Poi tried to pull away and pushed at Kado’s hand once he got a good taste of bitter sourness. He stuck his tongue out in a grimace and licked the back of his own hand, unsoiled by such a thing, to get rid of the nya-sty feeling. “Bad, very bad!”

He coughed, the strain on his throat was too much with talking. He quickly rubbed his face and chest clean with the blanket and covered his face to recover, breathing hard. He couldn’t believe Kado made him taste that. His embarrassment swamped him, blocking out the afterglow. Poi had to hide, had to find a safe place to recover his mind.

Poi squirmed, and Kado let his hips down gently, slipping out of him with a loud squelch. Poi tried closing his legs without much success. His joints hurt. A lot. Unbidden tears fell down his face as he let his legs stay open in the way they wanted.

Everything was so much.

“Sh…” Kado ran a soothing hand down Poi’s side. “You did a good job, kitten… I suppose I can take you home.”

Poi paws-ed and peeked out from behind his fingers but Kado wasn’t looking at him. Did he really mean that? Relief tore at his sense of shame and his arms collapsed beside his head. 

Praise and confirmation that Poi was getting a home? That was why Kado is the best. 

He was already crying but nyao his tears were different, of happiness and relief rather than embarrassment and fear. He purr-essed a hand to his forehead as heavy exhaustion settled into his skin. His mind began to purr-ocess all of what happened. From waking up alone, to getting the best surprise ever, to meeting that jerk guard, to getting a home with his mate.... That was a lot to experience.

Poi needed to feel Kado’s skin against his. He cleared his throat as he sat up but instantly regretted it, falling back heavily as the room spun.

“Hey–” Kado was quick enough to react and managed to catch Poi before his body slumped to the bed. He lifted him up towards his own body but Poi had no strength to help.

Kado eased them onto his back, letting Poi rest on his chest. Their legs slotted together comfortably. Poi’s head was tucked neatly under Kado’s chin and big hands covered Poi’s back like a blanket that had been heated on the side of a vending machine.

“You’re safe here, you don’t need to worry about anything anymore,” Kado whis-purred, making Poi’s ear twitch against his jaw. One hand moved from his back to pet Poi’s head, scratching at his scalp in a way that made Poi drool. “Just give yourself to me and I’ll make sure of it.”

Poi could cry. Well, he was already crying, but he could cry more. Kado’s purr-omise was exactly what he wanted. A small purr, limited only by his sore throat, began in his chest.

Safe… Kado knew what he needed. And, yeah, Poi would gladly give everything had, which wasn’t much, but Kado seemed to think it had value.

Poi stretched, feeling joints everywhere pop and creak. Kado was the best pillow. He pulled Kado closer at the end of his stretch with a soft ‘ _mrr_ ’ when his arms started shaking but nothing moved. That wasn’t important. So long as he was near Kado then he would be okay. “I wuv you.”

It was quiet for a few moments. The sounds of them breathing and Kado’s nya-ils lightly scratching his scalp filled the air, helping Poi swirl into unconsciousness.

Kado sat up, pulling Poi immediately from the comfortable happiness. Well, he tried to, purr-opped up only on his elbows. “I have to go now.”

Poi whined, reaching out blindly and accidentally papping Kado’s face. “Nyooo, don’t leave!”

“I–” Kado started but stopped with a huff. 

Why couldn't Kado stay like last time? Poi wanted to fall asleep on the greatest pillow ever again. Everything purr-otested to any sort of movement but he wrapped his arms around Kado’s neck. He shook from the exertion, his purrs lost in the despair he felt at being alone again.

Poi’s head pounded, his eyes were stinging, and everything else was sore but the worst pain he felt was when he thought of leaving Kado’s for any length of time. “Please stay forever and ever and ever! I don't want to wake up alone…”

“I can’t promise I’ll be here when you wake up,” Kado said but he eased himself back down. “But I’ll stay here until you sleep. Soon I’ll get you out of here, so you have to be strong for me.”

Poi’s tail curled appreciatively. He could be strong! Anything for Kado! 

Kado wrapped his arm around Poi's small shoulders, shaking them slightly to ensure he was listening, "Do you understand? You have to make sure no one knows about this."

“No one…?” Well, no one really knew or cared about him being in purr-ison anyways and it wasn’t like he liked anyone enough to spill all his secrets to. But was this a secret? Wasn't Kado going to tell someone important and powerful Poi had a home nyao and his stay here would be shortened? Ah, that was too complicated. “Okay, no one!”

Not even that kind purr-isoner with the scars. But wait… He revealed to that jerk guard they were mates out of his indignant anger. _Poi you’re the biggest dummy to have ever dumbed_!

Poi already failed his mate. He whined, “Oh nooo…”

Kado sighed. “What is it now?”

“That meanie guard,” Poi whined, “I already told him. I’m really sorry.” Poi was so tired but he sat up on his elbows to look at Kado. If he pleaded, maybe he wouldn't leave Poi behind. “I’m so sorry, sir! Ple- _hic_ -ase don’t make me stay here like scum…”

Kado pushed him back down with little trouble, making Poi’s arms collapse easily with a slight purr-essure on his back. Kado whis-purred in his ear, “D-Don’t worry so much about him, I’ll take care of it. So… stop crying…” 

Poi was more than willing to trust Kado on that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudos or a comment! Every interaction helps. My twitter is @creepiekyttie if you want to stay updated on my fics. I'd promote my tumblr too but honestly fuck you tumblr.


End file.
